Enfeitiçando a Mente e Confundindo os Sentidos
by deviliciouss
Summary: Tão obsessivo. Tão doente. Tão sujo. Seria o que todos diriam se soubessem. Mas, não!, ninguém compreendia. Era Amor. Era o que o fazia viver. ss & le, Realidade Alternativa.
1. Parte I

Forçou a porta a se abrir.

Assim que o viu, a mulher escorregou a criança para o berço, e abriu os braços, como se estes, apenas, fossem capazes de proteger seu filho. Ele sorriu. Ela também não levava consigo a varinha. Como era estúpida, achando que as armas poderiam ser deixadas de lado ainda que por alguns breves instantes... mas ela, à medida em que fosse sensata, não precisaria morrer, também.

"Harry não, Harry não, por favor, o Harry não!"

"Afaste-se, garota tola... afaste-se, agora..."

"Harry não! Por favor... tenha piedade... o Harry não! Por favor - eu faço qualquer coisa... me leva, me mata no lugar dele!", ela suplicava, tão visivelmente desesperada, tão apegada àquele mísero projeto de gente. _Realmente_ pretendendo perder a sua vida por ele. Era patético.

"É meu último aviso... Afaste-se!"

Mas a garota, petulante, não o obedecia. Um inseto, um desprezível inseto, recusando-se a aceitar as ordens, mais!, a misericórida, do supremo Lord das Trevas. Misericórida que ele concedia a tão poucos. Garota tola! Deveria aceitá-la como a maior dádiva de toda sua vida insignificante... aah, mas ensinaria a ela... ensinaria de forma que ela jamais esquecesse a não desobedecê-lo outra vez. Voldemort ergueu a varinha e disse, calmamente:

"Estupefaça."

Lily Potter foi arremessada de costas pelo quarto até chocar-se com a parede e desabar sem sentidos no chão, como uma boneca quebrada.

Os olhos viperinos se estreitaram, e Lord Voldemort sorriu um sorriso que era puro deleite e vitória ao se voltar para o berço.

Agora eram apenas ele e o garoto.

oOo

Seu corpo todo doía. Ela franziu a testa, tentou encontrar uma posição mais confortável. Não havia. Tentou se lembrar do motivo de estar tão dolorida. Também não conseguiu. Ergueu as pálpebras. Uma tênue claridade dourada iluminava um quarto estranho. Os olhos lentamente entraram em foco. Uma face familiar montava guarda a seu lado, sério, tenso, preocupado como sempre. Severus.

Ela sorriu fracamente:

"Sev."

A expressão dura em seu rosto imediatamente se desfez, como se ele derretesse, como sempre acontecia. Ela se perguntou vagamente por que parecia fazer tanto tempo que não se viam. Anos. Estranho. E ele continuava preocupado. Ela continuava dolorida e tinha a boca seca. Chegou a pensar em perguntar porque ele estava com aquela cara de velório.

Então, a lembrança do que havia acontecido a atingiu com o impacto de um desabamento.

"Harry! James!"

Tentou ficar de pé, rápido demais, desajeitadamente demais, tropeçou nas próprias pernas que haviam se enrolado em um lençol. Teria desabado no chão se ele não tivesse se aproximado, rápido, para ampará-la.

"Me deixa", ela arquejou, lutando para escapar dos braços dele, desesperada demais para conseguir ser fria.

Porque agora ela se lembrava. Comensal asqueroso.

"Lily", a voz dele soava extremamente tensa, mas havia nela, ainda, algo de preocupado. "Lily" ele repetiu, enquanto ela ainda se debatia, desembaraçava-se das cobertas, chutando-as para longe. "Não há nada o que se possa fazer agora._Nada_", ele reforçou, num sopro, evitando encará-la.

Como uma marionete a quem se cortam as cordas, ela parou de lutar e desmanchou nos braços dele.

"Quero morrer", ela gemeu, e escorregou para o chão.

oOo

"Me deixa morrer também", ela uivou, sufocada pelas lágrimas, pelo que devia ser a vigésima vez, ainda deitada sobre o tapete caro, porque nada fora capaz de demovê-la daquela posição. Era um momento íntimo demais, e vagamente constrangedor. Mas tudo o que ele conseguia sentir era uma vontade imensa de fazê-la esquecer, o mais rápido que pudesse.

"Eles... eles não iam querer isso", Severus replicou, ajoelhado ao lado dela, também pelo que deveria ser a vigésima vez.

Ela pareceu finalmente ouvi-lo e se acalmou; sentou-se sobre os tornozelos, o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas que abriam trilhas na poeira que cobria a pele muito clara. A respiração foi se regulando aos poucos e as engrenagens do cérebro se movendo.

"Os corpos, Severus", recordou-se, os olhos fitos no nada, como um dever mórbido que deveria cumprir.

"Potter...", Severus limpou a garganta, "ele já foi sepultado." Então, mentiu: "Quanto ao garoto... nunca encontraram um corpo", porque, na realidade, havia sido encontado antes, quando ainda não era um corpo e respirava, pelo Lord. E ele, até mesmo ele, gostaria de apagar da mente o que foi feito com o cadáver do 'pequeno presunçoso que ousou desafiar o Lord das Trevas'.

Ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos e soluçou outra vez.

"Seja forte", ele pediu docemente, e ela sentiu o toque da mão dele em seu ombro. Tão familiar. Tão confortador. Tão querido tanto tempo atrás. Uma vida inteira atrás. "Você costumava ser tanto", ele disse, de forma muito suave.

Era verdade, costumava. Costumava ser tantas outras coisas mais do que estava sendo naquele momento. Severus a lembrava de um outro tempo, infinitamente mais despreocupado e leve, um tempo onde ela preferia estar, de repente, em vez do tempo presente. Estava perdida. Sentia-se tão vazia. Indiferente. Não lhe importava mais nada. Deixou-se envolver por ele, sem reagir, seus braços pendendo frouxos dos lados do corpo.

"Por quê? Por que o Harry? Era tão pequeno, indefeso..."

"Eu sei", ele apenas disse, sombrio, olhando por cima do ombro dela. Pequeno o suficiente para ter o corpo inteiro engolido de uma só vez pela serpente - apenas o corpo, porque a igualmente pequena cabeça ornamentava agora os aposentos do Lord como um troféu, a minúscula boca ainda retorcida do mais puro terror, como permaneceria até o final dos tempos. Estremeceu.

Deveria ser muito cuidadoso agora, se quisesse que a segunda parte de seu plano fosse bem-sucedida. Era ele quem se impunha, mas não pretendia admitir o fato - talvez nem para si mesmo.

"Me deixa te levar daqui", ele sussurrou, fazendo-se doce e compreensivo.

Ela ergueu a mão, por cima do ombro dele, a fim de tentar enxugar algumas lágrimas; então, olhou de volta para ele com a expressão absolutamente perdida.

"Pra um lugar seguro."

"Não sei... não sei se quero um lugar seguro. Não me importo e... e...", ela gaguejou, a voz embargada.

Ele a abraçou mais forte. Como num reflexo, ela o abraçou de volta. Por um breve instante conseguiu desvencilhar-se da sua dor, ao notar que ele ainda trazia em suas vestes o cheiro de poções, como há tantos anos. Sentiu-se um quase nada confortada, deixou-se embalar pelo movimento suave das mãos dele em suas costas. Gostaria de ficar ali para sempre, até se esquecer, até desaparecer. Mas ele logo se ajoelhou, e segurou-a por ambas as mãos, fazendo-a se erguer também.

"Vem comigo?", ele pediu, ainda segurando as mãos dela.

Lily deu de ombros. Não se importava mesmo com mais nada. Ele aceitou aquilo como um sim. Deixou-a por um instante e ela quase pediu que ele ficasse, não abandonasse, não deixasse de segurar sua mão por um segundo sequer. Sentiu-se tensa, mas ele logo voltou-se para ela outra vez, trazendo nas mãos um pequeno cálice.

"Bebe", ele pediu, passando um braço em torno dos ombros dela. "Bebe tudo, Lily. Vai te fazer sentir melhor", e havia algo daquela velha adoração insegura na voz dele. Ela obedeceu sem pensar muito e levou o cálice aos lábios, sorvendo em pequenos goles seu conteúdo rosa-bebê de sabor agradável.

"Não fala com ninguém", ele continuava, tenso, enquanto ela bebia. "Não... olha, pra lado nenhum".

Não sentia a menor vontade de olhar para o que quer que fosse. Ela deu de ombros outra vez e lhe entregou o cálice vazio, que ele depositou no pequeno criado-mudo ao lado da cama.

Severus preferia fazer aquilo com a mansão vazia. Mas o quanto antes fossem embora, melhor. Havia uma porção de coisas ali das quais Lily não deveria sequer desconfiar, a cabeça embalsamada do filho sendo a última delas. Preferia tê-la levado há muito, mas temeu desaparatar com ela desacordada e sem poder considerar realmente seu estado - coisa que nem passou pela cabeça do idiota que a transportara para lá. Pelo menos ela estava fisicamente bem. Não sabia quanto tempo a Poção demoraria para fazer efeito, mas de repente, o som dos risos bêbados e odes de comemoração tornavam-se incomodamente próximos. Não se importava com _eles_, pelos mais diversos motivos. Mas queria poupá-la. Correria o risco.

Abriu a porta de chofre.

oOo

O tapete grosso abafara seus passos, mas nada foi capaz de esconder a visão do mais valoroso e considerado Comensal levando consigo o seu espólio de guerra. Falsos vivas o saudaram. Um deles assobiou, ao se aproximar e notar a beleza que ainda havia nela. O ar em seu rosto era de um desejo repugnante, e até mesmo Severus pôde sentir o cheiro de álcool quando o Comensal bafejou sobre ela - Lily, no entanto, pareceu não se importar.

"Não pretende dividir, Snape?", estendeu uma mão asquerosa para tocá-la.

Severus interpôs-se entre os dois e respondeu, friamente, que não, um braço passado de maneira possessiva em torno dos ombros dela.

"Ora, vejam!", uma voz detestavelmente conhecida anunciou, voz que ele menos desejava ouvir. " Snape e seu... _prêmio_!".

Era tudo o que ele não queria que acontecesse. Deixou escapar o ar de seus pulmões todo de uma vez só, num silvo baixo. Olhou de esguelha para Lily, mas ela anda não esboçava reação alguma, deixando-se conduzir docilmente. Bellatrix Lestrange aproximou-se, fatalmente bela, bêbada, mais de júbilo do que de qualquer outra coisa, curvou-se, examinou Lily como se aquela não passasse de um cavalo de exposição, fez um muxoxo e deu seu veredito:

"Isso, Snape? Sangue-ruim, ainda por cima?", e riu, jogando os longos cabelos negros para trás. "Garotinha sem-sal."

Estendeu a mão de unhas longas, pintadas de vermelho-sangue, para Lily.

"Já olhou os dentes dela?"

Mas Severus puxou Lily pelo pulso, implacável, arrastando-a para fora dali, parecendo nem se importar com os passos trôpegos e incertos que ela dava. Mas então, ela finalmente pareceu reagir a alguma coisa: estacou. Parecia surpresa e quase-horrorizada com o que via. Temendo o pior, ele acompanhou a direção dos olhos dela, então, respirou aliviado: uma pequena figura roliça e loira tentava se esgueirar para um canto mais discreto.

"Peter?"

É, era mesmo ele quem tentava passar despercebido. Tentando fugir! Quem sabe poderiam ir, juntos...! Lily foi mais rápida que suas pernas curtas e alcançou-o em poucos passos.

"Peter! Eles pegaram você também?"

Pettigrew paralisou-se na posição em que se encontrava, apenas girando a parte superior do corpo para encará-la. Antes que ele pudesse responder qualquer coisa, os olhos dela captaram os detalhes: a taça de requintado vinho de elfos na mão, o rosto muito pálido por baixo das bochechas coradas, a máscara em forma de caveira erguida sobre os cabelos claros. Os olhos deslizaram pelo braço dele: a Marca.

"Lily!", ele ainda tentou sorrir seu sorriso dentuço mas a voz soava indisfarçavelmente trêmula, e logo o corpo pequeno e gorducho também começou a tremer, mais e mais, à medida em que o ódio aumentava nos olhos e nos punhos fechados dela.

"Eu não acredito", ela rosnou. "Eu confiei em você", e sua fúria contida era muito mais assustadora do que se ela simplesmente perdesse o controle e começasse a gritar com ele.

O grupo rapidamente se fechou em torno deles, aguardando o próximo movimento, segurando os risos na boca, cochichando apostas. A festa tornava-se cada vez melhor.

"Seu filho da mãe!" ela disse, e sem aviso esmurrou-o na boca.

Já tonto pelas massivas doses de bebida, Pettigrew desabou no chão. Risadas explodiram, a de Bellatrix mais exuberante do que todas. Lily teria se jogado com tudo sobre ele, pronta para unhá-lo, arrancar seus olhos, sufocá-lo, estrangulá-lo com as próprias mãos, se Severus não a segurasse. Mas até mesmo ele parecia se divertir com o que via, porque sorria, satisfeito.

Peter pôs-se a gritar e suplicar, com a voz engrolada e sufocada pelo sangue e pelos dentes quebrados, que o defendessem, resguardassem sua honra, mas os Comensais viraram-lhe as costas, ainda gargalhando. Severus aproveitou a confusão momentânea para aproximar-se alguns passos mais da saída; "Vamos", disse rudemente a ela. Lily ainda se debatia, mas então, a Poção subitamente fez efeito, seus músculos se afrouxaram, seus olhos tornaram-se vidrados.

oOo

Ela não fez qualquer pergunta.

Deixou-se conduzir para o segundo andar, onde ficava seu quarto. Quarto que ele preparara com tanto cuidado nas últimas semanas, pensando em tudo o que ela mais gostava, de forma que fosse o mais agradável possível. Ela, porém, não pareceu se admirar com o que viu. Apenas caminhou morta-viva até a cama, deitou-se e logo fechou os olhos. Adormeceu com as roupas em farrapos que vestia. Severus não ousou tocá-la. Seu rosto estava sujo, de sangue seco, poeira e lágrimas. Parecia tão impessoal simplesmente limpá-la com um feitiço. Depois de hesitar um minuto, torcendo as mãos nervosamente, ele apanhou uma pequena toalha, umedeceu-a, ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama, e passou-a pelo rosto dela, com todo o cuidado. Experimentou, então, um sentimento há muito esquecido, mas ainda vagamente familiar, tomando conta de seus atos: ternura. Nem notara o quanto havia endurecido desde a última e fatídica conversa que tiveram, desde que ela o excluíra em definitivo de sua vida.

Desembaraçou seu cabelo com os dedos, sentindo um frêmito de excitação. Estava tocando os cabelos dela outra vez. Mas era tudo, ainda, respeitoso demais. Porque ele respeitava sua dor, ainda que detestasse marido e filho. Sem remorso. Tentara. Talvez o velhou gagá nem fosse assim tão poderoso como gostava de se fazer ver. Talvez, as circunstâncias haviam sido mais poderosas. Talvez fosse o destino finalmente lhe oferecendo sua chance. Que ele não ia desperdiçar, era lógico. Agarrá-la ia com as duas mãos. E estava livre, finalmente, dos encargos que assumira com o velho. Porque Lily estava a salvo, agora, com ele, era dele, afinal, dele!, e nada mais importava. E se tudo corresse bem, e se ele fosse extremamente cuidadoso, o que pretendia ser, não haveria motivo para temer serem dscobertas todas as loucuras que tinha feito para tê-la a salvo.

O quarto estava aquecido, mas ainda assim, cobriu-a com uma pesada colcha. Os dedos pálidos, quase sem tocar, acompanharam o rosto adormecido, que habitara seus sonhos por tanto tempo. Finalmente ali, finalmente sua. Curvou-se e beijou sua testa. Hesitou. Então, beijou-a outra vez, apenas no canto da boca, apenas o suficiente para sentir o gosto dela outra vez.

oOo

Tudo de que ela se lembrava, então, era de haver em seguida mergulhado no grande nada, de onde saía apenas muito esporadicamente, quando a voz dele, desesperada, a trazia novamente à vida.

"Lily, come alguma coisa."

"Me deixa morrer", ela respondia, querendo retornar ao abençoado plano do nada sentir.

Então, ele forçava um cálice ou uma colher contra seus lábios, e ela, indiferente, engolia o que ele oferecia.

Ele a recordava constantemente de que James e Harry não gostariam de vê-la entregando os pontos daquela forma.

Mas não fazia mais efeito. Como ele poderia saber o que os mortos quereriam?

Estava cansada de só pensar em todos. Queria ser um pouco egoísta, para variar, e poder morrer.

oOo

Ele estava ficando desesperado. Não sabia mais o que fazer, não imaginara as coisas daquela forma.

Planejava endurecer com ela. Era um Comensal agora, que diabos. E não um Comensal qualquer, mas, atrevia-se a dizer, um dos preferidos, um dos mais considerados... duvidava que o Lord possuísse um favorito apenas por puro sentimentalismo; conhecia-o muito bem para saber que aquela posição dependia apenas da capacidade de quem o servia. E, ainda assim, sentia que Voldemort, de alguma forma, valorizava seu passado, sua ascendência mestiça, sua ambição, a forma de querer superar uma vida medíocre. Não era como os outros, nascidos todos em berço de ouro. Lembrava-se de como os olhos vermelhos se estreitaram, algo desconfiados, quando, totalmente a contra-gosto, contou sua vida até então. Temeu que uma onda de fúria e desprezo fosse vir em seguida, mas o Lord simplesmente sorriu, e deu-lhe as boas vindas apertando a ponta aguçada da varinha contra seu antebraço.

E logo passara a valorizar sua opinião mais do que a de quase todos ali; agora, mais do que nunca. Era reconhecido, enfim. Era invejado pelos outros. Invejado por todos os bem-nascidos, das famílias mais tradicionais - por Malfoy, por Dolohov, e até mesmo pelos Lestrange. E Bellatrix, bem-nascida, poderosa e estonteante, não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder o quanto desejava o posto de Comensal favorito que pertencia a ele; da mesma forma que não escondia a inveja e o ódio que sentia. Porque ele não falhava jamais. Enquanto que ela... e todos os outros... Severus possuía um poder com o qual apenas sonhara, antes. E até o fato dela estar ali, de tê-la para si, finalmente, fora obra de seus atos, apenas. Não dependera do velho, no final, mas era consequência de sua fidelidade. Mas, quando retornava à casa e a encontrava prostrada na cama, tão frágil, cada vez mais magra, definhando diante de seus olhos, sentia-se outra vez impotente frente a ela, subjugado, como costumava sentir-se quando não passava de um adolescente inseguro e humilhado.

oOo

O cheiro despertou-a. Forte, pungente, cheio de recordações demais para que ela continuasse impassível.

"O que é isso?"

"Chá de flor de amora", ele respondeu, com os olhos tristes e esperançosos, ameaçando tocar, ainda muito respeitoso, uma mecha do cabelo dela com o dedo.

Fazia i anos /i que ela não bebia mais chá de flor de amora. Costumava ser seu preferido, era verdade, na época em que ainda eram amigos. Depois, o cheiro passou a enjoá-la, e começou a preferir coisas mais amargas. Mais algum tempo depois, sequer suportava a lembrança daquilo.

Levou a xícara à boca e bebeu tudo, até a última gota.

Depois, lambeu os lábios.

oOo

Sentia a cabeça dele pesando sobre seu estômago. E ele estava ali há horas. Sentia as mãos magras, uma segurando sua mão, a outra, pousada sobre o braço, o desespero que havia no toque firme delas, como que se agarrando à sua última esperança, a de mantê-la firme ali naquele plano.

A claridade a chamou. Abriu os olhos, conseguindo enxergar a expressão dele, amarga, contraída, quase como se chorasse. Como se um sexto sentido o alertasse, Severus ergueu os olhos. Momentamenteamente surpreso por vê-la acordada, apenas mirou-a por muito tempo. E o princípio de um sorriso se esboçou em seus lábios.

Ela suspirou e acomodou-se no travesseiro fofo outra vez, querendo mergulhar e fundir-se nele, virando algo inanimado para que não pudesse mais doer. Sentiu que ele se curvava sobre ela.

"Não me deixa outra vez", sussurrou.

As pálpebras tremeram. Ele esperou, tenso, então, abriram-se outra vez, revelando os olhos de esmeralda.

Ele apressou-se a alcançar a xícara ao lado da cama. O chá de flor de amora outra vez. Lily bebeu-o até a última gota novamente. Então, ela finalmente sentou-se.

"Quanto tempo, Severus?", ela perguntou, e sua voz era rouca e baixa

"Quatro semanas."

Tempo demais para estar numa cama, mas tempo anda insuficiente para esquecer.

"Onde... onde estão todos?"

"Dumbledore... desapareceu", ele estendeu o exemplar do Profeta Diário que estivera tentando ler havia algumas horas. i Com o Diretor em Fuga, Ministério Assume Hogwarts /i . "A Ordem... ninguém sabe."

Lily arquejou, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

"O que vai ser de mim?", sentia-se unusualmente tão frágil e sem saber o que fazer. Resolvia, finalmente, não entregar os pontos, mas via-se abandonada.

"Me deixa... tomar conta de você", ele pediu, inseguro, tocando mal e mal uma mecha do cabelo dela com um dedo. "Nada, ninguém, vai ousar atacar você aqui."

"Que diferença isso faz?", Lily perguntou, caindo sobre o travesseiro fofo outra vez. Nem o fato de haverem escolhido lados diferentes possuía mais importância alguma.

"Faz muita."

Deixou-se ficar ali. Mas, de repente, incomodava-a a imobilidade, sentia que ia enlouquecer se, além da própria mente, estivesse presa também no espaço físico. Jogou as cobertas para um lado e tentou colocar-se de pé. As pernas estavam tão fracas, como se houvessem desaprendido a andar. Ele amparou-a, os olhos percorrendo ansiosos sua face.

"Quer... ir a algum lugar? Tomar um banho, quem sabe?"

Um banho. Há tanto tempo não tomava um. Parecia uma idéia tão atraente e confortante. Ela assentiu. Ele hesitou, pediu que esperasse e foi até o guarda-roupa, de onde tirou uma bela camisola debruada em renda branca. Ela notou-a apenas vagamente. Severus amparou-a até o banheiro, contíguo ao quarto, embora não houvesse necessidade, porque suas pernas tornavam-se mais seguras. Hesitou outra vez antes de deixá-la sozinha, mas acabou fechando a porta e retornando ao quarto, depois de encher a banheira, com água quente e espuma. Lily despiu-se lenta e mecanicamente. Vestia, _ainda_, as mesmas roupas da noite de Halloween. Severus não a tocara, nem mesmo para retirar suas roupas, apenas as havia remendado, um pouco. A lembrança deu início a mais uma crise de choro. Ela abaixou-se e apanhou os trapos remendados do chão, acariciando-os, recordando-se do olhar apaixonado de James ao vê-la usando aquele vestido, que combinava, havia-lhe dito ele, tão bem com seus olhos. Recordou-se do pequeno Harry se agarrando à gola, rindo para ela; lembrava-se com uma clareza cristalina de seus dentinhos tão pequenos. O cheiro da torta de abóbora que saía do forno. Então, tudo desabou. Ajoelhou-se no piso de pedra, chorando baixo. Chorou como uma garotinha, angustiada, até se cansar,então, retornou ao presente. A banheira. Tão perfumada e convidativa. Seu corpo clamava por água aquecida e limpeza. E, com sorte, poderia se afogar, também. Mas acabou deixando a idéia para uma outra ocasião. Talvez a velha centelha de vida ainda se esforçasse para queimar, teimosa, em algum ponto dentro dela. Mas Lily não lamentaria nem um pouco se se apagasse de vez.

Quase não reconheceu o reflexo que viu no espelho, ao sair da banheira: magra demais, pálida demais, os cabelos emaranhados, olheiras enormes debaixo dos olhos que pareciam absolutamente sem vida. Não se importava. Vestiu a camisola macia, abriu a porta. Ele a esperava do lado de fora, andando de um lado para o outro. Ainda demonstrando nervosismo como costumava fazer. Encarou-a surpreso por vê-la viva, como se houvesse mesmo pensando que ela pudesse ter colocado em prática as idéias suicidas. Não havia muito o que ser dito. Abraçou-a, simplesmente. Ao ver que ela não o rejeitava, abraçou-a ainda mais forte, e ela se viu retribuindo. Droga. Havia, por mais que tentasse negar durante tanto tempo com indiferença e raiva, havia algo que ainda persistia, por mais distantes que haviam estado durante tanto tempo. Algo que pertencia apenas aos dois.

Então, seu estômago roncou e ela notou que era a resposta ao cheiro delicioso que provinha de uma sopeira depositada no criado-mudo. Estava faminta. Começou a salivar. Ele sorriu, parecendo aliviado e simplesmente feliz, e guiou-a pela mão até a cama. Fê-la se acomodar sobre os travesseiros macios, e então, destampou a sopeira, apanhou um prato fundo e despejou dentro dele generosas colheradas de caldo. Ela talvez tivesse forças para segurar a colher, talvez não, mas deixou que ele a alimentasse, dando-lhe cuidadosamente colheradas de uma grossa e perfumada sopa de galinha, esperando até que ela houvesse engolido toda para tornar a dar-lhe mais.

"Não acho que seja adequado algo mais forte, agora", Severus se desculpou, mas ela apenas meneou a cabeça. Sentiu um calor e conforto agradáveis espalhando-se por seu corpo. Suspirou, parecendo algo pelo menos mais tranquila do que parecera nas últimas semanas. Ele apertou-lhe a mão. E assim ficou até que ela fechasse os olhos e adormecesse, como se ela tornasse a ser uma criança, sentindo medo de dormir sozinha à mercê da tempestade que uivava lá fora.

oOo

Mas seu mestre o chamava e não tolerava demora.

Por mais que fosse, até, dolorido deixar de lado a contemplação a Lily, finalmente sua, Severus teve de ir.

Trancou, no entanto, muito bem a gaiola de seu pássaro dourado, para que ele estivesse exatamente no mesmo lugar onde o deixara quando retornasse.

oOo

Ela acordou em algum momento que não soube precisar de sua estadia sem fim nas terras ermas do nada sentir. Ouvia vozes alteradas e desconhecidas no andar de baixo. Talvez estivesse delirando. Tornou a fechar os olhos.

oOo

Da vez seguinte em que abriu os olhos, fazia um dia claro de inverno, o sol conseguia até mesmo aquecer, ainda que miseravelmente, seu corpo.

Ergueu debilmente os braços, observando-os, atenta. Aquele ser frágil e fraco não era ela. A vida, o sol, a luz, puxavam-na, como um anzol, pelas lembranças do que costumava ser. Agora, suas pernas eram mais fortes, mas havia, ainda, algo fora do lugar em seu corpo, suas costas doíam constantemente, e ela parecia dopada. Os pés descalços pisavam em um tapete grosso e confortável, como tudo o mais ali. Não conhecia aquele lugar estranho, e o silêncio denunciava que estava só. Sentia fome outra vez, Severus não havia deixado-lhe nada de comer no quarto. Testou a maçaneta, estava destrancada. O quarto dava para um pequeno corredor, que ela também não conhecia, e uma escada que levava a um andar inferior. Seus pés a guiaram degraus abaixo, segurando, muito cuidadosa, o corrimão de madeira maciça.

Encontrou facilmente a cozinha e surpreendeu-se vagamente, havia toda uma quantidade de suas comidas preferidas ali - ou do que costumavam ser suas comidas preferidas. Era tão... bom, e ao mesmo tempo, tão dolorido, relembrar-se daquela época. Apanhou distraída um pêssego maduro sobre a mesa, e mastigou-o de forma indiferente enquanto explorou aereamente a casa, sem prestar muita atenção a nenhum detalhe em especial. Não era muito grande mas, se conseguisse se apegar a detalhes, diria que era decorada com muito bom-gosto e sobriedade, talvez sobriedade demais para ela, toda em tons escuros e com o mínimo possível de decoração que não tivesse alguma utilidade. Lambeu os dedos melados pelo sumo da fruta, e deixou o caroço em um lugar qualquer. Havia, no entanto, vidraças grandes e claras na casa estranha. O dia parecia muito frio, o solo, inclusive, estava coberto por uma fina camada branca, mas queria ir lá fora. Logo descobriu, porém, que estava trancada. Chorou. Recordou-se de Harrry, de James, da dor que ainda sentia no corpo e na alma e chorou mais um pouco. Fungando, ficou dando voltas pela sala, notando, aqui e ali, sinais da presença dele. Aquilo a confortou, de certa forma, da sensação ruim de se ver presa em um lugar desconhecido.

Encostou a testa na vidraça, sentindo-se beijar pelos tênues raios dourados que a atravessavam. Mas nem eles foram capazes de despertar a chama dentro dela, que, hoje, não era mais do que uma vaga e fantasmagórica lembrança. Deixou-se ficar ali, imóvel e morta, fitando o parque que se estendia do lado de fora, que deveria ser belo quando não se encontrava tão nu e enegrecido.

Um movimento atraiu brevemente sua atenção: era Severus, atravessando apressado o portão e vacilando os passos e inclinando a cabeça ao ver seu vulto atrás da vidraça. Então, apressou-se ainda mais enquanto deixava algo cair no bolso da capa. Ela não se perguntou o que era, da mesma forma que não quis saber onde ele tinha estado. Logo ouvia o ruído da porta da frente se abrindo, e ele sorriu ao vê-la ali. Acariciou seu rosto com os olhos ansiosos.

Ela não esboçou reação alguma, apenas deixou-se permanecer exatamente no mesmo lugar, e retribuiu o olhar dele. Severus pareceu não se importar, aproximou-se, parecendo quase extasiado, e perguntou-lhe se ela sentia-se melhor. Ela negou com a cabeça, e não foi capaz de explicar o que fez em seguida: jogou-se nos braços dele. Sentiu as mãos acariciando suas costas, por muito, muito tempo. Era bom, era familiar, quase fazia-a se sentir menos morta por dentro.

Compreendeu, por fim, que a única coisa da qual fazia questão, ainda que vagamente, era aquela sensação, de estar com ele, de estar com o passado, de relembrar e talvez reaprender como costumava ser. Aquilo, talvez, fosse a única coisa que pudesse salvá-la.

oOo

Agora, andava livremente pela casa quando sentia-se disposta. Ele levou-a à biblioteca, abastecida com muitos e muitos livros sobre todo tipo de assunto, embora, estranhamente, não se vissem livros de Artes das Trevas ali.

Certa vez, ela atreveu-se a perguntar a quem pertencia aquela casa. Severus, depois de hesitar, confessou: a ele. Ela estremeceu e não quis saber mais. Da mesma forma que fazia, às vezes, quando acordava e a casa estava silenciosa, e vazia se saísse do quarto. Preferia não se perguntar aonde ele teria ido.

Ainda lembrava-se muito bem da tarde em que James lhe contara. Quase pôde ouvir no tom de voz do marido uma pergunta: "Vê como acertou ao me escolher? Ele nunca foi boa coisa, mesmo". Ela respondeu, da mesma forma não-dita que realmente havia acertado.

Porém, chorou a tarde toda, escondida, quando o marido saiu.

oOo

Às vezes, se perguntava vagamente onde estavam todos. Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus. Às vezes, arriscava-se a perguntar em voz alta. As respostas eram invariavelmente as mesmas: mortos. Desaparecidos. Exemplares e mais exemplares de jornais com manchetes que bradavam tragédia. Aflição. Desgraça e o fim.

"Queria ir...", ela sussurrava bem baixinho.

Mas ele lhe apontava todas as razões pelas quais era muito mais seguro permanecer ali e, no final das contas, ela nem se importava tanto com o lugar onde estava.

Estava tudo perdido mesmo, não estava?

oOo

"Por que isso?", ela perguntou, brincando distraída com um garfo. "Por que está cuidando de mim, Severus?"

Ele suspirou, e desviou os olhos.

"Nunca deixei de... me importar. Durante todos esses anos."

Ela o encarava, ainda quieta.

"Não consegui tirar você da minha cabeça. Parar de pensar no que você estaria fazendo, deixar de...", ele engoliu as palavras restantes. Algo se partiu dentro dela, Lily ainda não sabia o que era, só sabia que tinha a ver com a frieza aparente com que o tratara desde que brigaram pela última vez.

Mais para fazer alguma coisa, ele passou geléia, grossa, vermelha, brilhante, sobre uma torrada e estendeu a ela. Lily mastigou, ele encarou-a fascinado.

"Não tem a ver com... a eles, então?", ela perguntou, de boca cheia, depois de vacilar por um instante.

"Não!", ele pareceu se ofender. "Não quero que nem cheguem perto de você. Já lhe disse, Lily, esse é o lugar mais seguro onde você poderia estar. Não tem a ver com ninguém", assegurou. Ninguém, exceto ele... e ela.

oOo

_Era_ um Comensal, diabos.

Por que não podia controlá-la, também? Impor sua vontade?

Gostaria de fazer o tempo retroceder até a época em que ela dependia dele e era dele a última palavra. Em que ela engolia fascinada qualquer coisa que ele lhe dissesse. Antes que ela começasse a desenvolver idéias próprias. Lembrava-se ainda claramente da sensação de Lily escorregando pelos dedos e ele, impotente, sem poder retê-la porque não possuía mais controle sobre ela. Não conseguia mais acompanhar seus pensamentos. Até que, i bang /i . Uma daquelas idéias próprias acabou por separá-los.

oOo

Chegou à conclusão de que odiava James.

Sim, odiava-o. Porque tivera de passar tanto tempo sendo um cretino mimado e arrogante? Se ele tivesse mudado antes, mais tempo teriam passado juntos. Tantas oportunidades perdidas...

Amaldiçoou-o.

Chorou outra vez.

oOo

"Por que eu? Por que não me matou também?", ela sussurrou contra o peito dele.

Ele agradeceu por ela não poder ver a culpa em seus olhos, e fez o comentário mais genérico de que foi capaz:

"Lily, isto é guerra."

oOo

O vento uivava e gemia lá fora, como a mais perfeita tradução de seu interior. Mas talvez, fosse a dor que uivasse e gemesse dentro dela, e ela não mais sabia diferenciar o mundo real do grande nada.

oOo

Da próxima vez em que abriu os olhos, a tempestade ainda gritava, e os galhos da árvore mais próxima arranhavam a janela. Nem mesmo as pesadas cortinas cerradas eram capazes de disfarçar a tempestade. O quarto, no entanto, era aconchegante como sempre, hoje iluminado pela luz quente de velas espalhadas aqui e ali. Severus encontrava-se na sua posição de hábito, ao lado da cama, vigilante, mas ao mesmo tempo, com aquela expressão de adoração meio ansiosa. Sorriu quando ela acordou.

"Feliz Natal", ele disse, estendendo-lhe uma pequena caixa coberta de veludo vermelho.

Instintivamente, ela apanhou-a e a abriu. Continha um pingente em forma de coração, lapidado em um único rubi vermelho, e contornado por uma finíssima moldura em prata, assim como era de prata a corrente do qual pendia.

"Obrigada", ela disse, mecanicamente.

"Posso...?", ele perguntou. Ela deu de ombros.

Severus deu a volta na cama, apoiando um joelho, cuidadosamente, sobre o colchão. Afastou a cabeleira ruiva para um lado, mal roçando os dedos na pele dela, demorando apenas o tempo suficiente para cerrar o fecho do cordão de prata. Ela quase podia sentir as ondas de tensão emanando do corpo dele. Severus pareceu aliviado quando se afastou, e tornou a se sentar na poltrona ao lado da cama.

"Simboliza o amor...", ele pigarreou. "O amor entre amigos."

"Sim", ela respondeu.

"Não sei se... devemos comemorar alguma coisa."

"Não."

Mas ainda assim, Severus ofereceu-lhe uma taça de vinho dos elfos, a qual ele assistiu embevecido ela beber.

oOo

Odiava, ainda mais, o traidor Pettigrew.

Seu corpo se convulsionava de ódio ao se lembrar da desfaçatez dele, nem ao menos tentara ocultar... comemorava... a morte de seu amigo, a desgraça dela...

"Maldito", dizia, entredentes.

"Traidor", Severus respondia, concordando, com ar de desprezo, e ele nada fazia para impedir que o ódio dela escorresse como ácido corrosivo. Parecia, ao contrário, incentivá-lo sutilmente. "Como ele pôde... não se importar com você, Lily?"

Um dia, ela voltou os olhos para ele, de repente, assustada, como se se desse conta de alguma coisa:

"Você... sabia?"

Ele sustentou uma expressão neutra por um ou dois instantes enquanto pensava. E porque seria interessante para fazê-la acreditar que ele era mesmo confiável, Severus Snape, surpreendentemente, contou a verdade.

"Sabia", ele disse, baixando a cabeça e se ocultado atrás dos cabelos.

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram:

"Sabia, e não me contou?"

Ele levantou a cabeça alguns centímetros:

"Você... me odiava, Lily. Disse para nunca mais procurá-la, não disse?"

"Ah, meu deus. O que foi que eu fiz?", ela perguntou, caindo em si, e ele deixou-a sentir culpa por alguns segundos.

Então, apressou-se a acrescentar:

"Mas eu não podia, simplesmente não podia, saber e não fazer nada. Já disse a você que... que nunca deixei de me importar. E realmente, nunca deixei", ela emudecera, apenas esperando que ele continuasse, e Severus continuou: "Então procurei Dumbledore. Pedi a ele para salvar vocês."

"Nós? Todos nós?", ela perguntou, incrédula.

"Todos", ele reafirmou, fitando-a com uns olhos tristes. "Afinal, por mais que eu o odiasse... você os amava, não era mesmo?"

"Ah, Sev", ela disse, agarrando-se a ele.

Ele sorriu, como não fazia há muito. Era Sev outra vez.

oOo

O cabelo dela era como um ser vivo, como fogo, possuía vontade própria. Assumia os mais diversos tons da paleta do vermelho, dependendo do ângulo que se olhava e da luz que o iluminava. De cobre intenso e luminoso, até o vermelho profundo do sangue seco. Era macio e sedoso, e não precisava, certamente, de todas aquelas escovadas que ele lhe dava. Mas Lily parecia não se incomodar, e docilmente permanecia sentada de costas para ele, enquanto Severus prosseguia na atividade. Assistia fascinado à escova puxando as mechas para baixo, como que testando a resistência dos fios que estendiam-se até seu limite e, uma vez livres, tornavam a encurtar-se um mínimo, assumindo pequenas ondas nas pontas. Ela cheirava a espuma de banho, e vestia ainda uma camisola, ainda sem ânimo para se arrumar. Mas, aos olhos dele, ainda era a mais bela das mulheres.

Ele colocou, por fim, a escova sobre o criado-mudo. Lá fora, o sol se punha, após um daqueles dias muito claros de inverno. A primavera latejava sob a neve e o frio, e até Lily, naquele dia, parecia menos fria. Sorriu-lhe brevemente quando ele se ergueu, e até conversou com ele, dizendo, após longos minutos de uma silenciosa troca de olhares:

"Nunca imaginei que você gostasse tanto de mim... ainda se importasse... mesmo depois de tantos anos", murmurou, fazendo um _mea-culpa_, deitada na cama, fitando-o de tal forma com os olhos verdes que ele quase se sentia partindo por dentro. "Mesmo depois de... você sabe."

Gostar? Ah, ele muito mais do que gostava de você, Lily. Mas ela reconhecia, o que deixou-o sem jeito, também porque era tão ingênua. Mas não deveria desconfiar de nada. E o fato de haver reconhecido era, por ora, mais do que suficiente. Ajoelhando-se no chão, ao lado da cama, acomodou a cabeça no travesseiro, bem próximo a ela, sentindo o perfume de malva e rosas vermelhas.

"Sempre", ele disse, acompanhando com o dedo os traços do rosto perfeito, ainda mais magro do que costumava ser, mas visivelmente mais saudável. Ela apanhou uma mecha de seus cabelos negros entre os dedos, enrolando-os em torno do indicador. A testa se franziu de súbito, prenúncio de uma pequena tempestade: cabelos negros. Negros! Negros como o de Harry, os de James. Da recordação ao choro passou-se apenas uma batida de seu coração. Severus, sempre ele, passou um braço em torno dela, ninando-a como se faria a uma criança de colo. Estendeu-se na cama ao lado dela, e ela acomodou-se junto ao calor do corpo dele. Então, chorou até que estivesse esgotada e não quisesse outra coisa se não se dissolver no Universo.

Ooo

O velho e familiar cheiro de poções impregnado em tecido a despertou. Quase chorou outra vez, mas de uma felicidade estranha e distorcida. Um calor de sol, fraco mas promissor, atravessava as cortinas e despertava, finalmente, seu corpo.

Haviam superado, juntos, o longo inverno.

oOo

Os brotos verde-claros, quase brancos, tentativamente colocavam as pequenas cabeças para fora do chão. Vendo que o tempo era quente, e seguro, atreviam-se mais e mais. Pequenas flores eram vistas aqui e ali, assim como uma profusão de minúsculas folhas sobre o tronco e os galhos das árvores. O vento despetalava preguiçosamente um dente-de-leão. Dois pares de olhos acompanharam a dança em espiral das pequenas pétalas alongadas.

"Você... se lembra?", ela sussurrou, envolta nos braços dele, sentados sobre a macia grama recém-nascida, à sombra de uma das árvores do parque que circundava a casa.

Severus deu uma risada abafada.

"Como poderia esquecer?", perguntou, passeando com o dedo sobre o lado de seu rosto, sinceramente comovido, visivelmente ainda apaixonado.

Ela fechou os olhos, sorrindo, provavelmente mergulhando na lembrança. Severus continuou, hesitante:

"O que me surpreende... é _você_ ainda se lembrar."

"Como não poderia?", ela perguntou, tão séria que era como se fosse uma ofensa esquecer um momento tão importante e doce._O primeiro ano em Hogwarts. A primeira semana. Severus estava chateado. Com ela, porque fora para a Grifinória e não para a Sonserina. Como se fosse culpa dela! Lily ficou chateada por ele estar chateado por causa dela. Fugiu da aula de Transfiguração e arrastou-o pela mão até debaixo de um grande carvalho à beira do lago. As vozes soavam ridiculamente agudas enquanto discutiam._

_"A gente ainda vai ser amigo, Sev. Não vai mudar nada!"_

_Mas ele continuava emburrado, e nada o faria mudar de idéia: Lily não lhe pertencia mais. Encontraria outros companheiros, mais interessantes e mais bonitos e mais ricos e mais populares do que ele. Esqueceria-o em um piscar de olhos, tinha certeza. E Grifinória! Sentia ímpetos de gritar e esmurrar o chão de tanta raiva. Não poderia ser, ao menos, a Corvinal? Era tudo tão, mas tão injusto, ele pensava, de cabeça baixa mas fitando disfarçadamente, por baixo da franja, os olhos dela. Verdes como as pequenas esmeraldas que preenchiam a ampulheta da Sonserina. Aquilo i devia /i significar alguma coisa, mas que droga (por outro lado, ele preferia ignorar o vermelho dos cabelos, de um tom extremamente parecido com o da seda das flâmulas da Grifinória, e pensar que vermelho era a cor que sentia o envolvendo sempre que ela estava lá, ainda que em um único pensamento)._

_"Sev", ela chamou docemente, colocando a mão sob seu queixo e fazendo-o olhar para ela. "Não fica assim, Sev."_

_Mas ele continuava emburrado. Então, ela apanhou um dente-de-leão e soprou-o com força, fazendo as pétalas muito finas e compridas voarem todas sobre ele. Riu. Como acontecia sempre que ela ria aquela risada abençoada e cristalina, as trevas e sentimentos maus dentro dele magicamente recuaram, como que assustados com tamanho brilho. Ele inspirou fundo e tomou coragem:_

_"Eu... gosto de você, Lily."_

_"Também gosto de você, Sev", ela sorriu, parecendo despreocupada e fresca. "Muito."_

_Ele torceu as mãos nervosamente, e sentiu as águas negras do ciúme e da falta de confiança amaçando sufocá-lo e fazê-lo correr para longe, mas algo o fez prosseguir. Talvez o medo de perdê-la para sempre se ela não soubesse o quão importantes eram seus sentimentos:_

_"Não, Lily. De outro jeito."_

_Ela inclinou a cabeça, e ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo curiosa. Esticou um dedo, retirando um fiapo do dente-de-leão dos lábios dele. Como se fosse a permissão da qual ele precisava para curvar-se para a frente. Foi mais um assustado roçar de lábios do que propriamente um beijo. Mas o primeiro, de ambos._ Os lábios que a beijavam agora eram os mesmos, mas o sentimento era diferente. Havia mais desejo, mais angústia, desespero e dor. Por um momento ou dois perdeu-se nos velhos lábios, retribuiu o desespero, a angústia e a dor. Até uma ponta de desejo surgir.

Então, ela o afastou gentilmente, negando com a cabeça, ofegando angustiada.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, Lily...", ele embalou-a gentilmente. "Não devia ter... não vai se repetir."

"Por favor."

Ele assegurou-lhe que não, ela acomodou-se nos braços dele, apegando-se, no entanto, à lembrança.

oOo

"E se eu fosse... procurá-los?", ela perguntou, novamente, mas sua voz não soava muito certa do que dizia, como se ela não pretendesse realmente colocar o plano em prática.

"Você vai morrer lá fora, Lily. Assim que colocar os pés pra fora dessa casa. Acredita em mim", ele segurou as duas mãos dela e olhou bem fundo em seus olhos, como se tentasse hipnotizá-la, "as coisas não são mais como costumavam ser."

Ela deu de ombros.

"Que diferença faz?", ela perguntou com voz chorosa, uma lágrima equilibrando-se na pálpebra inferior.

"Ora", a voz dele soava indignada quando a envolveu em seus braços, "não vou permitir que uma coisa dessas aconteça!", então, sussurrou bem junto ao ouvido dela, "Nunca."

Ela permitiu que a lágrima seguisse seu caminho, e outra, e outra juntaram-se à primeira. Sentiu a boca salgada quando perguntou:

"Não está me prendendo aqui, está?"

"Mas claro que não, Lily", a voz dele disse outra vez em seu ouvido, soando, agora, tão calma e pausada como se ele falasse com uma criança, "É só que... você não tem condições de cuidar de você mesma por enquanto, tem?"

Ela sacudiu negativamente a cabeça, deitada, agora, sobre o peito dele. Não tinha mesmo, concordou mudamente, sentindo as mãos dele afagando suas costas. Por muito tempo. Tinha plena consciência de que não poderia se virar sozinha sem os amigos... se ainda os tivesse... se ao menos seus pais ainda estivessem vivos... se ao menos ela e Petúnia não tivessem se desentendido há tanto tempo... não suportaria, agora, os ataques sem sentido da irmã. Se pelo menos estivesse mais forte, não se importaria... mas não precisaria dela, então. É, era aquilo mesmo, Severus era o amigo mais próximo que ela tinha naquele momento. Amigo. Amigo outra vez. Abraçou-o com força, fechando os olhos.

oOo

Ambos liam em silêncio na biblioteca bem-iluminada. Ela ia lentamente se adaptando àquelas tardes calmas, quando ele permanecia em casa com ela. Estava de tal forma acostumada à presença dele, somada ao medo de ficar só e à sensação de conforto que tantas memórias traziam, que sentia-se perdida sem a perspectiva de Severus em sua vida. Não pensava mais em deixá-lo, pelo menos por enquanto. Não podia dizer, ainda, que _gostava_ daquilo. Era mais uma necessidade. Severus distraía-a das perdas. Sentia-se segura, nem tanto pela guerra que se desenrolava a todo vapor no mundo lá fora, mas segura da vida que teria de encarar quando finalmente se fosse. E mesmo a sensação de estar sendo protegida da guerra era, de certa forma, confortadora... embora ela, muitas vezes, preferisse ter o mesmo fim que Harry e James. Mas cada vez menos pensava naquilo. Estava apenas mal-e-mal-vivendo, e não se importava sequer com esse fato.

Tudo era, agora, calmaria e ausência de dor. Ela beliscava um prato de madeleines e bebericava chá, sem se aprofundar muito em sua leitura. Severus também parecia não se concentrar muito em seu livro, porque não parava de olhar para ela por cima da capa de couro gasto. A forma como os olhos dele se apertavam levemente diziam-lhe que ele sorria; ainda não esquecera tantos detalhes sobre ele... ela sentia-se menos dor. A casa dele tornava-se pouco a pouco familiar e quase-essencial. Sequer passava por sua cabeça procurar qualquer outro lugar para ficar.

Então, subitamente, no meio da paz, o livro escorregou das mãos dele e Severus ofegou. Foi um acontecimento extemamente breve, mas suficiente para desfazer a atmosfera tranqüila. Ele colocou-se de pé e rudemente fechou a mão em torno do pulso dela.

"Vamos", rosnou, por entre os dentes cerrados.

Ela mal conseguiu reagir e perguntar o que acontecia. Ele praticamente arrastou-a para seu quarto e ela ouviu o som da chave girando na fechadura. Tinha sido tudo tão repentino que nem havia assimilado o que aconteceu. Sentiu lágrimas molhando-lhe o rosto. Pôs-se a dar voltas pelo quarto, aereamente, o que sempre fazia, agora, todas as vezes em que encontrava-se angustiada e estranha. Um movimento no parque chamou-lhe a atenção: um vulto de negro. Outro deles.

Arrepiou-se, fechou a cortina, porque não queria lembrar. Não queria, não podia, quebrar a frágil relação de dependência que vinha estranhamente desenvolvendo em relação a ele. Não queria ver seu sonho de ausência de dor e felicidade estranha e culpada se dissolvendo. Cobriu a cabeça com um travesseiro, para que não ouvisse as vozes, e chorou até adormecer.

oOo

Nunca mais fora a mesma, sempre aquela dor nas costas, aquela sensação de desconforto, como se as poções não fizessem efeito. Mas talvez, fosse porque simplesmente estivesse meio morta por dentro.

oOo

Diariamente fazia muitos e muitos minutos de silêncio e recolhimento por eles.

oOo

"Por que, Severus? Por quê?", ela lamentou, pela milésima vez.

"Culpe-o, Lily. Culpe Pettigrew."

Chorou de raiva e tristeza.

Maldito Pettigrew.

oOo

Severus mimava-a mas ela não podia deixar de se sentir frequentemente apática. Levava sempre seus doces preferidos, possuía em casa os livros de que mais gostava, dera-lhe até mesmo uma jóia no Natal, e ela desconfiava de que aqueles vestidos todos haviam sido comprados para ela. Como, não gostaria de saber - ele jamais tivera muito dinheiro da primeira vez em que tinham sido amigos. Mas como não conseguia se apegar a pensamento algum naqueles dias, logo sua mente pulava para outro, e outro assunto.

Ele a encarava ansioso e meio preocupado, aliás, desde aquela tarde onde a arrastara para o quarto. Ela queria dizer-lhe que não se importava, que não sentia nada para se importar, mas nem aquilo era importante.

"Come, Lily", ele empurrou-lhe o prato com _scones_.

Tão sério que ela resolveu obedecer. Não lhe custaria nada. Apanhou um dos triângulos muito fofos, cobriu-os de creme e geléia, e levou-o à boca, sentindo o gosto de manteiga e baunilha e morangos se mesclando. Não conseguiu evitar uma pequena exclamação de aprovação. Ele pareceu mais aliviado, ela examinou-o bem e perguntou:

"E você, Sev? Por que não come?"

"Você sabe que eu..."

"Não, não sei", e por um instante ela sorriu seu sorriso atrevido e petulante e empurrou-lhe o resto do scone boca adentro. Ele não teve outra chance se não mastigar bem e engolir. Ela segurava o riso, ainda fechando a boca dele, manchada de creme e geléia, com os dedos. Deslizou-os, deixando um rastro vermelho e branco sobre os lábios. Ameaçou ficar séria outra vez, mas ele foi mais rápido: obrigou-a a comer mais.

Ela tentou recusar, mas cedeu lentamente, mastigando, enquato sentia os dedos dele, cobertos de creme e geléia, deslizando sobre seus lábios. E sentia os olhos negros e intensos deslizando sobre seu rosto, até a boca. Colocou a língua pra fora, para lamber o resto de doce, e a língua tocou o dedo dele. E ela não fez absolutamente nada para evitar. Ele aproximou-se, os dedos dela ainda sobre a boca dele, agora entreaberta. Sentiu-se presa nos olhos dele. Aproximar-se e deixar-se ficar foi inevitável. Severus temeu ser repelido outra vez, então, apenas beijou-lhe suavemente os lábios, mas agora, não havia o que temer, porque ela se deixou envolver pela capa negra, abandonou-se em seu peito, aceitando o que ele sentia, deixando-se ser guiada, protegida.

oOo

Ela só queria continuar fazendo de conta que ele era apenas um bruxo normal, saindo para o trabalho naquela manhã, pensou, enquanto fitava distraída o parque vazio, sentada junto à janela, abraçando os joelhos. Mas algo oprimia seu peito. Não que fosse motivo para se alarmar, pois aquela sensação, agora, era a regra.

Mas gostaria que ele não tivesse aberto a porta de seu quarto e dito-lhe que precisava... sair. Não gostaria mesmo. Mesmo que permanecesse a tarde toda fechada em seu quarto, gostava de saber que ele estava por perto, trazendo consigo o passado e as lembranças agradáveis.

oOo

Pensando bem: como pôde tê-lo deixado?

oOo

Maldito Pettigrew.

oOo

Cada nova recaída parecia doer mais, porque agora, ela se recordava de como era antes. Cada vez que tropeçava outra vez, parecia que não conseguiria mais se levantar.

oOo

Simplesmente não tinha mais vontade de nada.

Arrastaria-se pelo mundo até que lhe fosse concedida a graça de morrer.

oOo

A casa estava quieta e distante. Ela não estava ali, apenas seu corpo vagava sobre os tapetes escuros, por entre o pequeno labirinto de portas e escadas e cômodos já, mas não desejados, familiares.

Vazios todos como ela.

Então, de súbito, uma porta se abriu: Severus. Pareceu surpreso por um momento, ao encontrá-la vagando morta-viva pela casa, então, recompôs-se rapidamente, fechando o roupão que usava. Pareceu tão comovido ao vê-la ali, perdida. Mas ela não podia evitar, por mais que não quisesse vê-lo triste.

"É seu quarto?"

Ele assentiu. Convidou-a a entrar.

oOo

Que deus o perdoasse, mas nunca a havia visto tão bela. Os cabelos caíam em mechas irregulares e muito longas até abaixo de seus cotovelos, porque não haviam sido aparados nos últimos meses. O vestido simples servia para realçar ainda mais sua beleza, como se esta, e a jóia que lhe dera, fossem seus únicos adornos. Possuía agora uma beleza trágica e quieta, tão distante da chama viva de outrora; ele se doía por dentro, mas não sabia o que fazer para mudar aquilo. Mas amava-a tanto, tanto, tanto, de qualquer forma que fosse. E deu-se conta de súbito que não precisava mais amá-la apenas em pensamentos, porque ela estava finalmente ali, ao alcance de sua mão. Tão próxima, tão ruiva e pálida. Tão frágil. Abraçou-a num ímpeto de ternura, ela deixou-se abraçar, apoiando suavemente uma mão em seu ombro. Sentia a pele nua dela contra a sua. Seus dedos escorrregaram pelos ombros desnudos, arrepiando-o. Mergulhou o rosto no ponto exato entre cabelos e pescoço, aspirando exatasiado o perfume natural dela que emanava dali. Os lábios tocaram a pele alva, subiram pela mandibula até encontrar o pequeno monte carnudo e mais consistente de seus lábios. Quedou-se paralisado, sentindo suas respirações se mesclando.

Então, beijou-a outra vez, timidamente. Como ela não o repelisse, aprofundou o beijo, explorando o interior da boca macia e quente. Beijou-a longamente, por muito tempo, finalmente, suspirando a cada nova investida. Os braços a prenderam contra seu corpo, sentia as mãos dela segurando-se suavamente em seus ombros, seus corpos tão próximos, ela tão quente e lânguida. Sentiu os seios redondos sendo esmagados contra seu peito nu. As mãos desceram pelas costas, encontrando a curva das nádegas. Era incrível a facilidade com que ficara excitado, maravilhosa a forma como seus corpos se encaixavam, como o sexo dela recebia seu membro nu e ereto.

Lily deixou-se conduzir docilmente para a cama. Não o repeliu em momento algum. Ele tomou outra vez aquela atitude como aquiescência, e avançou. Deitou-a, beijou-a mais, ergueu seu vestido, acariciando de forma insinuante suas coxas pálidas. Sua pele era tão macia, tão cremosa que ele sentia vontade de mordê-la. Ergueu os olhos para o rosto dela. Foi quando compreendeu: ela não o repelia. Porque não reagia, de forma alguma. Não o afastava. E, igualmente, não o desejava.

O olhar dela estava fixo, perdido, em algum ponto da parede atrás dele, os braços abandonados indiferentes sobre a colcha, uma das mãos entreaberta. O vestido erguido, deixando entrever sua roupa de biaxo.

Ele perdeu a vontade no mesmo instante.

Era como se a estivesse estuprando.

Era simplesmente repugnante.

Cobriu-a, e nem então ela reagiu, deixando-se ficar imóvel sobre a cama. Sentindo o mais absoluto nojo de si mesmo, Severus deixou-a. O que via sobre a cama era a profanação da coisa mais pura que existia. Bateu a porta que dava para fora, sentindo, agora, ódio de si mesmo e orgulho ferido. Ele jamais esqueceria a expressão vazia de seu rosto enquanto se aproveitava dela.

Queria Lily, a verdadeira Lily, a Lily espirituosa e viva e cativante e brilhante que tanto o encantara. Queria _ela_ o querendo. Mas tudo o que ele possuía, agora, era apenas uma pálida imitação dela.

Uma boneca quebrada.

---

e é isso ) 

parte 2 em novembro.

e comentários me deixam MUITO feliz 3


	2. Parte II

Harry.

Amor, sonhos e seus melhores sentimentos, transformados em vida por alguma mágica ancestral, tão antiga e poderosa que se perdera durante o transcorrer dos milênios. Porque era um mistério e um milagre como aquele pequeno pedaço de gente havia sido produzido a partir dela. Nunca se cansava de admirar e se surpreender. Em cada pequeno gesto do filho reconhecia algo de seu, mas havia muito de estranho e próprio da personalidade dele.

E onde estava aquele sorriso travesso, agora? E os olhos, cópias perfeitas dos seus, brilhando de curiosidade e vida? E as reações dele, tão adoráveis e tão espontâneas, quando ela mostrava o gato, uma joaninha tentando andar sobre a vidraça, e escorregando, e tentando outra vez? Era do que ela mais sentia falta: compartilhar momentos com ele. Planejar momentos para serem compartilhados futuramente. E o que havia sido feito dos sonhos? E da risada gostosa quando ele montava na pequena vassoura? Sua risada cristalina. Onde estava aquela risada que era um colar de pequenas contas borbulhantes de cristal?

Tudo acabado.

Chorou mais uma vez. Um choro angustiado, composto por curtos gemidos que vinham do mais profundo de seu coração.

oOo

Maldito porco traidor.

oOo

Acontecesse o que acontecesse, Severus jamais esqueceria, até o fim de seus dias, a sensação dela morta sob seus dedos. E ele, insensível, avançando sobre ela como um abutre sobre um corpo em decomposição.

Ele a amava, por deus! Amava-a. Era um sentimento tão forte e claro, tão certo e indiscutível, como um fogo ardendo dentro dele. E tinha sido simplesmente tão sujo e obsceno se aproveitando dela. Indefesa. Inerte. Morta. Jamais havia sentido tanta repulsa por si mesmo. Aquele estupro, que por pouco, por sorte, não se consumara era, sem dúvida alguma, o mais baixo a que já havia chegado. Ele, que mentira e assassinara e traíra.

Conseguia ter uma consciência clara e definitiva quanto a isso.

Porque Lily era... deus. Ele sentia uma antiga e quase-esquecida vontade de chorar quando se lembrava. E o choro é que o fazia se recordar: estava vivo apenas quando ela estava presente em sua vida. Durante todos aqueles anos negros, nem se dera conta de que estava morto. Mas agora, vivia outra vez, apenas com a sombra dela. Estava acostumado à sua própria negrura mas... chegava-lhe a dar calafrios transformá-la em um cadáver que andava.

Não era Lily.

Jamais pensaria nela daquela forma novamente; o orgulho ferido por não ser desejado era forte demais. Mas havia ainda outro motivo, ainda não compreensível, ainda não completamente formado, uma espécie de... gratidão. Sim, seria sempre grato, ainda que fosse apenas sua forma adolescente e insegura que vivia dentro dele, grato por ela ter sido a única pessoa que uma vez já se importara realmente com ele, da única que ousara se aproximar, não por interesse, mas por sentimento verdadeiro. Aquela era a traição suprema. Porque Lily era a única a quem ele, no fim, seria leal - embora ainda não soubesse disso.

oOo

Lily, por outro lado, sequer tocara no assunto, ou demonstrara asco ou qualquer reação negativa que fosse à presença dele. Quando tornaram a se encontrar, no dia seguinte, ela agiu daquela mesma forma mecanicamente normal. Como se ela nem mesmo se lembrasse do ocorrido. Mas ele, era fato, não se esqueceria nunca: faria questão de preservar para sempre a sensação de devorar um cadáver. De haver profanado de forma sórdida o amor. De forma que, embora a levasse pela mão agora, era guiado apenas pelo sentimento, jamais pelo desejo. Era como se fosse o pequeno Sev mais uma vez, tão pressionado, tão próximo a perder para sempre sua Lily, que se via fazendo coisas que não faria habitualmente. De repente, descobriu toda uma ternura dentro de si, substituindo a imposição pura e simples, a cegueira, e a mentira, que usara com ela até então.

"Fecha os olhos", ele pediu, suavemente e carregado de culpa, quando chegaram à porta fechada do quarto dela.

Ela obedeceu.

Ela não reagira meia hora atrás, quando ele havia pedido que ela descesse para a sala por alguns momentos, embora parecesse vagamente curiosa. E aqueles pequenos momentos de curiosidade, e medo, e prazer, eram o que ainda lhe davam esperança: ainda era possível resgatar i sua /i Lily de dentro daquela estátua. Ainda havia vida. E fazê-la reviver era tudo o que lhe importava. Se arriscara pisando em locais nos quais se, apenas imaginassem que ele frequentava, seriam o suficiente para torturá-lo com requintes de crueldade. Mas, por ela, jamais pensaria duas vezes em fazer o que quer que fosse. Trairia, inclusive, a si mesmo, sem questionar.

Seu coração acelerou-se, ansioso. Tinha certeza de que ela iria gostar, enfeitiçara alguns velhos artefatos trouxas, que recordava serem seus preferidos... Abriu a porta de uma vez só, em um gesto teatral. Puxou-a para dentro do cômodo, então, pediu outra vez:

"Pode abrir."

Ela ergueu as pálpebras, e imediatamente notou algo que não estava ali antes: um gramofone. Os olhos verdes arregalaram-se um tantinho, e ele se sentiu mais e mais esperançoso. Recordava-se das longas horas em que ela insistia que ele devia ouvir mais música, que só lhe faria bem, e ele o fazia apenas por ela - porque a música definitivamente não o atraía, e era algo banido da sua vida há muito tempo. Apreciava sem dúvida os longos momentos de silêncio, e agora, talvez tanto quanto aqueles, quaisquer som de dor e sofrimento e humilhação que pudesse causar.

Lily aproximou-se, parecendo incrédula. Porque aquela era a surpresa maior: os discos que conseguira. Fora preciso se aventurar pela Londres trouxa; por sorte, ainda se recordava de muitos dos lugares onde perdiam horas nas férias de verão, sempre atrás dos últimos lançamentos ou de uma boa promoção. Recordava-se, também, perfeitamente, dos nomes preferidos dela, ainda que eles não lhe dissessem nada: Beatles. Rolling Stones. Led Zeppellin. Os lábios dela se entreabriam, ele não sabia se de surpresa ou prazer, enquanto ela percorria as capas com um dedo estendido. Virou-se para ele, por fim:

"Obrigada, Sev", encostou os lábios em seu rosto.

"Você... gostou?", ele perguntou, retorcendo as mãos, muitíssimo ansioso.

"Sim", ela disse apenas.

Lily, porém, continuava possuíndo o dom de decepcioná-lo e quebrar em pedacinhos os sonhos que tinha com ela: imaginara-a felicíssima e em breve dançando livremente como costumava fazer. Mas ela simplesmente disse que não tinha vontade alguma de ouvir música naquele instante.

E logo esqueceu os discos e o gramofone.

oOo

Ainda lhe parecia errado voltar a ouvir música, a se divertir, a sorrir. Principalmente, errado não se sentir culpada e triste.

Ooo

James.

Havia demorado tanto para compreendê-lo, tanto para aceitá-lo, para finalmente vir a amá-lo. E não tivera o suficiente dele. Era um desperdício, um perfeito e completo desperdício que tudo houvesse terminado tão rapidamente, e daquela forma, no auge do amor de ambos.

Arquejou.

oOo

Maldito Pettigrew.

Como o odiava.

oOo

Não sabia mais o que fazer. O caldeirão fervia há minutos debaixo do seu nariz, seu conteúdo muito provavelmente já teria passado do ponto mas ele divagava. Começava a ter a dúvida do arrependimento. Sabia que jamais seria páreo para Potter, mas... quem sabe não poderia tê-lo eliminado de outra forma, mais indolor para ela? Poderia, antes de qualquer coisa, jamais ter aberto a boca sobre aquela profecia idiota. Em seguida, usaria uma i Imperio /i em Potter, faria-o tratá-la mal... mas de forma realmente rude, tão rude que ela esqueceria a briga e voltaria correndo para seus braços. Aquilo, ou qualquer outra loucura que a trouxesse de volta. Aquela morta-viva usando as feições de sua amada era ultrajante, um sacrilégio. E não sabia o que fazer. Era o que mais o frustrava: não via forma alguma de fazê-la retornar à vida. Descobria-se humano, falível, afinal, e não mais o todo-poderoso capaz de qualquer coisa que pensara ser, logo ao tê-la novamente em seus braços.

Arquejou, apoiando a testa em uma das mãos.

"Sev?"

Era ela, parada à porta, observando-o. Aproximou-se, cautelosa. Como sempre, ele sentiu-se abrindo-se para ela sempre que a via.

"Sev...", o lábio dela tremeu.

Lily ajoelhou-se no banco duro ao lado dele, enxugando com as mãos de anjo uma única e solitária lágrima que escorria pelo rosto dele.

"O que acontece?"

Ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça. Como confessar a ela a culpa que carregava? Sabia que ela jamais o perdoaria, sabia que ela realmente havia amado o maldito Potter, assim como a criança. Como confessar seu arrependimento? E sua frustração pelo que ela havia se tornado? Como dizer a ela que, se realmente pudesse, não hesitaria um segundo sequer em mudar o passado, apenas para que ela continuasse a viver? Como dizer tudo aquilo sem que ela o odiasse, temia agora, para sempre? Apenas sacudia e sacudia a cabeça, não possuindo palavras para expressar o que sentia.

O anjo, então, completamente puro e cego para o que realmente acontecia, envolveu-o em seus braços que recendiam a paraíso.

Ele chorou, finalmente. Não era justo o que havia feito com ela.

Foi, então, a vez dela embalá-lo até que se acalmasse.

oOo

Por que deveria ele ser considerado o único culpado? Se o rato não tivesse aberto a boca... se Potter não houvesse sido tão tolo a ponto de confiar a vida de Lily a um fraco, a um imundo como Pettigrew... sim, haviam vários culpados naquela tragédia. O primeiro já estava morto. O segundo carregaria para sempre a culpa e a dor de ter despedaçado o coração da mulher que amava. Restava, agora, punir o terceiro. O mais sujo e covarde dos três.

E ele o fez.

oOo

_"Avada Kedavra."_

E Pettigrew caiu morto, por ter sido tão pretensioso a ponto de acreditar poder trair Lily, e escapar ileso.

oOo

A demonstração de fraqueza e angústia dele, ainda que desconhecidos os motivos, fizeram-na despertar: não era apenas ela que sofria.

O fato de haver se preocupado com as lágrimas fizera-a descobrir, também, que ainda era capaz de sentir algo por alguém. Não apenas gratidão, ou piedade.

oOo

Era tão triste. Inacreditável. Chegava quase a ser como uma nova morte: Severus Snape tinha deixado uma poção queimar.

Nada naquela sentença parecia correto. Ela quase chorou outra vez enquanto franzia o nariz e examinava o conteúdo carbonizado no fundo do caldeirão. Por um instante, pareceu que não conseguiria se controlar, por fim, e desabaria em lágrimas mais uma vez. Mas assim que olhou em volta ficou muito claro o que deveria ser feito, claro como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia, sem que ela precisasse sequer pensar muito. Instintivamente procurou sua varinha mas não a encontrou, só então se deu conta de que, naqueles meses todos, fora uma bruxa sem a varinha: a maior humilhação que um bruxo poderia suportar. E ela sequer se importara com o fato - talvez a mágica dentro dela também tivesse se extinguido.

Mas não não era necessário uma varinha ou mágica para o que pretendia fazer. Caldeirões eram o que não faltava por ali. Ela afastou com dificuldade o que continha a poção arruinada, e com esforço ergueu um limpo para cima da mesa. Sentou-se, sentindo os braços doloridos pelo esforço. Franziu a testa. Era estranho, porque reconheceu todos os ingredientes, e trazia na cabeça a ordem e a sequência em que deveria combiná-los. Como se jamais tivesse deixado de fazer aquilo. Soltou um suspiro quase satisfeito, puxou para perto uma pipeta e mediu cuidadosamente o extrato de gengibre.

oOo

Matar, vingar-se, agir de forma fria e cruel, e principalmente, saber exatamente o que fazer, o fizeram recordar-se de como costumava ser. Era como um sopro de ar, ainda que fétido, em meio à opressão cotidiana em que se via mergulhado, dia após dia, convivendo com o fantasma dela.

Suspirou, e só de se recordar sentiu-se pequeno outra vez. Mas então, sacudiu a cabeça e franziu a testa, confuso. Apurou os ouvidos. Será que suas esperanças não o estavam traindo outra vez...? Será que... aquela canção vinha realmente... de sua casa? Seu coração vacilou um instante, e apressou os passos ao percorrer o caminho que levava até a porta. Subiu a escada tão rapidamente, quando notou que não, seus ouvidos não o enganavam e sim, era mesmo de sua casa que vinha aquela música, que ofegava ao chegar ao segundo andar. Rumou imediatamente para o quarto dela, a porta estava aberta, o gramofone funcionando, mas Lily não estava ali. Por um instante ele temeu o pior, então, o som de alguém em seu laboratório atraiu sua atenção. Caminhou apressado até o grande cômodo ao fim do corredor: ela estava tão compenetrada que ele pôde apenas observá-la por um longo tempo. Sentiu algo estranho ameaçando brotar de dentro dele, algo inevitável e forte como um choro. Fazendo, outra vez, as poções que costumava preparar tão bem.

Por fim, o amor e a esperança eram tão intensos que ele teve que adentrar o laboratório e se sentar ao lado dela. Então, subitamente, eram apenas dois dos melhores preparadores de Poções que Hogwarts já conhecera outra vez.

oOo

Severus.

Havia, também, demorado tanto a compreendê-lo realmente. Não era a pessoa vingativa que imaginara: teria tudo para odiá-la, mas estava ali. Quando o suporia tão cheio de sensibilidades? Resgatava-a mais do que poderia imaginar.

Aquele que já existia antes de haver um passado. E que existia novamente: presente.

E futuro?

oOo

Salvador.

oOo

"Não vai, Sev", ela pediu, apertando ainda mais os braços em torno dele, como se realmente pudesse impedi-lo. Beijou-o docemente na boca. Ergueu os olhos suplicantes para ele.

Ele hesitou, a dúvida dolorosamente estampada em sua face. A Marca ardia em seu braço, e os olhos tristes dela faziam arder seu coração.

Hesitava, pela primeira vez.

Devia ter prestado atenção àquele sinal.

Àquele perigoso e maldito sinal.

Ooo

Agora, descobria que gostava de estar ali, com Severus, era como se estivesse em uma fração aparte do mundo. Um lugar seguro.

Seguro principalmente do que não queria ter de encarar. Seguro porque a fazia, com cada vez mais confiança, recordar-se de como era.

oOo

O céu se fechou subitamente, tão rápido que os raios de sol não tiveram tempo para sair de cena, e ainda tentavam atravessar a grossa camada de nuvens e chuva ao longe, mergulhando o mundo numa estranha atmosfera esverdeada. Relâmpagos brilhavam muito ao longe, mas o temporal parecia qualquer coisa menos assustador. Um trovão ribombou mais próximo.

Então, o inconfundível cheiro de chuva invadiu a biblioteca, trazido pelo vento, fazendo as cortinas se sacudirem.

_"Mas, Lily...", ele deixou os ombros caírem, inconformado. Porque sabia que não resistiria. Sabia que, sempre, em qualquer hipótese e ocasião, largaria o que estivesse fazendo, por mais importante que fosse. Ela era a única que era capaz de fazê-lo abandonar sua postura sempre tão indiferente, e levá-lo a cometer todo tipo de loucura. Já então aquela sensação de estar vivo apenas enquanto ela existisse era extremamente forte._

_"Sem mas", ela disse, atrevida, aquele ar de riso que sempre antecedia mais uma, e fechando, sem cerimônia, o grosso livro que ele lia. _

_Ainda tentou protestar debilmente: _

_"É pra amanhã, Lily..."_

_"Você já fez, que eu sei. Não precisa de revisão, Sev. Anda", puxou-o pela mão, impaciente, "Vamos!"_

_Cinco minutos depois escapuliam pela porta do Hall de Entrada e fugiam para trás das estufas. Ele estava encharcado, sentia-se tão desconfortável, mas valia a pena apenas para assistir, embevecido, a expressão de prazer que assomava a face dela, então. Os olhos fechados, aspirando muito profundamete o cheiro da chuva._

Agora, era ele quem, com um sorriso mal-intencionado, a fazia deixar o livro de lado e puxava-a pelas duas mãos.

oOo

Ela pareceu um pouco perdida, e passiva, no começo. Ele temeu que fosse partir suas esperanças e seu coração uma vez mais. Mas ele permaneceria ali exatamente onde estava, merecia todo e cada sentimento de culpa que estava sentindo. Merecia aquela punição, mesmo que ela não doesse nem um décimo da dor com a qual Lily convivia. E jamais conseguiria salvá-la se sucumbisse a cada erro. E reerguê-la era mais do que sua obrigação, pois não fora outro o responsável pela queda. Porém, não podia evitar de sentir seu coração pequeno ao vê-la ali, tão imóvel e sem saber como se portar, apenas segurando, com uma das mãos, a capa bem fechada à altura do pescoço, e piscando muito depressa, lutando contra as gotas pesadas que teimavam em abaixar seus cílios, e compará-la com a outra, que, àquela altura, estaria de braços abertos, rindo.

O que havia feito com ela, por deus? Sim, ele realmente merecia sentir cada agulhada de culpa e depressão. Mas... ela estava reagindo? Era o que parecia, porque ela ergueu um nada a cabeça, e ele viu, mesmo através da cortina de gotículas que se interpunha entre eles, viu as narinas dela se dilatando, suas pálpebras finalmente se fechando com delicadeza. Como se finalmente encontrasse a paz, e a si mesma, ele esperou, do mais profundo de seu coração.

Mas então, sem aviso, e antes que ele confirmasse suas esperanças, a chuva se tornou extremamente pesada. Trovões explodiram em fúria e um raio caiu a apenas poucos passos de distância. Como se quisesse puni-lo, machucá-lo, afogá-lo, por haver destruído, reduzido a nada, aquela que a costumava saudar. O vento o acusava, gritando, mas ele não pretendia descobrir toda a culpa que lhe imputavam. Nem o ar levemente frustrado no rosto dela o impediram de arrastá-la para dentro de casa.

oOo

Ela parecia deliciosa e despreocupadamente indiferente à toda a apreensão alvoroçada dele, cercando-a de cuidados para que não se resfriasse. Talvez tivesse sido uma insanidade arrastá-la para a chuva... não sabia avaliar, ainda, com precisão, seu estado... Ela precia estar saudável, mas ele sabia o quanto um psicológico frágil era capaz de abalar saúdes de ferro. E se a perdesse? Não suportaria aquilo. Era melhor uma Lily meio-morta do que Lily alguma. Repreendia a si mesmo pela imprudência enquanto aquecia o chá e preparava rapidamente uma poção, e ela, usando a varinha dele, secava os próprios cabelos, envolta num roupão felpudo e aconchegante. Se ele prestasse mais atenção a ela naquele exato instante, veria um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios e, se não fizesse tanto barulho tapando e destapando frascos e bules e tirando e recolocando todo o tipo de coisa no lugar, ouviria-a cantarolando baixinho enquanto balançava um dos pés.

"Bebe", ele mandou, com as sobrancelhas unidas no centro da testa daquela forma tão peculiar, estendendo um cálice e, depois que ela o esvaziou, uma xícara de chá fumegante.

Lily segurou-a com as duas mãos, procurando absorver seu calor, e soprou a bebida muito quente a fim de esfriá-la um pouco. Ainda apreensivo, ele sentou-se na poltrona que morava ao lado da cama dela, posta ali apenas para que pudesse ora contemplá-la, ora vigiá-la. Apoiou os cotovelos sobre as coxas, e o queixo nas mãos, enquanto os olhos pregaram-se nela. Ela bebericava cuidadosamente o chá ainda quente, trazia a testa um pouquinho franzida e os lábios um tanto assim entreabertos, envolta no roupão cor-de-rosa-antigo, os tornozelos enganchados um no outro.

Sentiu seu coração explodindo. Amava-a tanto, ali, apenas em paz, agora, todos aqueles pequenos detalhes, que ele nem sequer imaginava que o atraíssem em uma mulher até descobrir presentes na pessoa dela.

Suspirou.

Queria poder fazer qualquer coisa para exteriorizar aquele amor sufocante.

Sem nem pensar no que fazia, colocou-se de pé e se ajoelhou aos pés da cama.

Estendeu um dedo, e tocou o pé muito branco, tão pálido que era possível enxergar algumas pequenas veias azuladas através da pele. Tocou-o, pensando no milagre que era apenas tê-la, depois de tudo, depois de correr seriamente o risco de perdê-la para sempre, e no quanto sempre daria para aquilo, apenas. Somente mais uma chance de tê-la perto de si outra vez. Amava-a demais, mais que tudo, mais que a si próprio. Mataria e morreria por ela. Curvou-se, depositando um beijo sobre a curva do pé. Deslizou os lábios por sobre todo ele, sobre os dedos, beijando cada um deles, com a maior ternura de que era capaz, até o dedo mínimo, que cabia inteiro em sua boca. Fez o mesmo com o outro pé, depois, subiu pela graciosa curva até encontrar o ossinho do tornozelo, sempre beijando-a, mas jamais daquela forma constrangedora, suja, com que a atacara uma vez. A visão dela morta e nua enquanto ele se aproveitava era tão horrível que o curara do desejo consciente, restando apenas o que costumava chamar de amor. Mas ele era tão errado, tão ruim, tão vingativo. Queria chorar quando se lembrava, porque gostaria de possuir apenas um sentimento puro e sem mácula, para que pudesse, quem sabe, curá-la com esse amor. Mas sabia que não o possuía. Porém, por mais errado e sujo que fosse, nada, _nada_ o impediria de amá-la, e demonstrar o que sentia.

Os lábios, então, subiram pela perna. Amava seus pés, as veiazinhas azuis, o pequeno osso do tornozelo, a perna, os finíssimos pêlos vermelhos que a cobriam. Amava igualmente a batata da perna, a dobra atrás dos joelhos, os joelhos um pouco ossudos demais. Amava, e contava a ela com seus beijos, as coxas, lisas, firmes, a curva perfeita dos quadris, seu sexo quente e úmido e ao mesmo tempo doce e salgado e levemente ácido. Amava o ventre, os pequenos ossos salientes da bacia, a barriga, seu umbigo, a cintura estreita, as costelas aparentes. E amava seus seios redondos assim como seus bicos rosados e agora pontudos, os quais beijou com carinho e reverência. Adorava o colo pronunciado, os ombros, seus braços finos, o cotovelo, o antebraço. E cada um dos dedos de sua mão esquerda, bem como os da mão direita. Amava todo o corpo quente e vivo bem próximo ao seu, e beijou o queixo, as maçãs do rosto, as pálpebras fechadas, a testa até a linha dos cabelos. Esquecera-se de si mesmo, seu nome, onde estava, o que fazia: existia apenas ela, no mundo inteiro, brilhando como um farol e guiando cada único ato seu. Lily. A única mulher que jamais ouviria 'eu te amo' deixando os lábios dele. _"E faz alguma diferença, ter nascido trouxa?" "Não, não faz diferença alguma"_, ele replicara, e aquela havia sido a primeira, mas não a única de muitas traições que cometeria contra suas próprias crenças e contra si mesmo sem sequer vacilar. Porque era a ela quem servia. Quando abraçara em definitivo as Artes das Trevas, foi apenas porque mais nada lhe havia restado. Depois, arriscou-se a suplicar, a ser morto, implorando para que vivesse. Traíra-se a si mesmo outra vez. Quando se voltou para Dumbledore, não fora a Lord Voldemort a quem havia sido infiel, e uma vez mais tinha sido por ela. Bastava que ela dissesse o que queria que ele fizesse, ele o faria. Alegremente. Até o fim do mundo. Era mesmo um fato, era como as coisas eram, e ele se conformava com seu destino. Beijou, por fim, docemente, os lábios dela. E por mais que seu corpo desejasse ir além, porque não controlava seu instinto, seus desejos, esses ele controlava facilmente. Apoiou as mãos uma de cada lado do corpo dela, retardando o máximo que podia o momento de se afastar. Procurando reter na memória, para sempre, a expressão do rosto dela naquele exato instante: os lábios vermelhos e suculentos, abrindo-se levemente com a respiração rápida, a pele perfeita, o rosto finamente esculpido, os olhos o fitando fixamente.

"Sev...", ela sussurrou.

Deus, e aquele tom de voz. Rouco, doce, preguiçoso e familiar.

"Faz amor comigo, Sev."

A frase atingiu-o como um soco no estômago, fazendo-o expirar todo o ar de seus pulmões e perder a firmeza dos braços por um instante. Não devia, havia jurado não pensar mais nela daquela forma, jamais conseguiria esquecer sua expressão vazia, os olhos vidrados... mas agora ela estava ali, pedindo...

"Tem certeza?", ele perguntou, emocionado e dividido.

"Tenho", ela respondeu, tão segura do que dizia.

Ele não soube o que fazer por um instante, então, ficou de pé, livrou-se rapidamente das roupas ainda um pouco úmidas mas ainda assim, não ousava avançar. Ela podia desligar-se no instante seguinte... e, se a violasse outra vez, não sabia do que seria capaz.

"Você... quer mesmo, Lily?"

Ela ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos e beijou-o na boca. Foi como se sugasse a hesitação dele com aquele beijo. Deu-se conta de quão rígido seu membro estava, colado à perna dela, e, quando tocou-a, com um dedo sentiu seu sexo pulsando sutilmente, contraindo-se e se expandindo em pequeníssimos movimentos. Era morno. Era muito úmido e escorregadio quando o explorou. Um pequeno gemido escapou pelos lábios dela. Seus olhos brilhavam. Estavam vivos, piscavam, as pupilas se dilatavam. Todo o seu corpo cores quentes: o roupão rosa-antigo debaixo dela. A pele em tom cremoso e palidamente corado. Os bicos rosados de seus seios. Os pêlos vermelhos cobrindo o sexo. Cílios vermelhos. Como as sobrancelhas. Os cabelos. A boca. Até mesmo o verde dos olhos parecia cálido e vivo. Finalmente vivo.

"Tem certeza?", ele perguntou, pela terceira vez, com a voz embargada.

oOo

Sentia-se tão viva finalmente.

Queria celebrar.

E o desejava, também. Sempre o desejara. Sempre. Só não compreendera até então.

oOo

Fisicamente, não era muito diferente de estar dentro de qualquer outra mulher.

Mas era a sobreposição do ato banal tantas vezes repetido e a da presença dela, dos pequenos sons que seus movimentos arrancavam dos lábios dela, de seus dedos segurando com força a carne macia dos seios, dos quadris, dela!, tão indiscutivelmente dela, de seus pêlos negros se mesclando aos pêlos vermelhos, do choque dos corpos, quase violento e então, terno e arrebatador, o sexo dela se moldando a seu membro rígido e que a penetrava de forma implacável. E ela estava decididamente viva porque reagia, envolvia-o com as pernas, com os braços, buscava avidamente sua boca. Arqueava as costas, movimentando os quadris de encontro ao corpo dele, como se apenas a intensidade dos movimentos dele não fosse suficiente para saciar a ânsia de viver que agora tomava conta dela.

Ele deixava de existir a cada movimento que fazia para dentro dela. Tudo o que havia era o contato, reentrâncias e arestas se encaixando perfeitamente, então, o contato se transformava em fusão, em seu significado mais profundo.

oOo

Qual era o nome exato do que ele sentia naquele instante?

Plenitude.

Satisfação.

Realização.

Alegria pura e simples.

Amor.

Não sabia, não o reconhecia, jamais havia sido preenchido por aquela sensação cálida e calma e que reconfortava cada mínima célula de seu corpo, e que o fazia quase chegar perto de descobrir o motivo pelo qual vivia.

oOo

Sentia-se em paz. Segura. Feliz da forma como se sentiria feliz de agora em diante: incompletamente feliz, mas pequenas partes de seu ser se ressentiam da infelicidade e agora, sentiam-se quentes e lânguidas e finalmente preenchidas.

Estava então feliz. E James e Harry, condenariam-na por isso? Tremeu por um instante enquanto tentava sentir o que eles diriam, se pudessem se manifestar.

O que _ela_ desejaria estando no lugar deles? E se _ela_ tivesse perecido, deixando-os vivos? Sentiria-se furiosa e vingativa acaso Harry e James resolvessem ser felizes outra vez? Ela tinha certeza absoluta de que eles jamais a esqueceriam se tivesse morrido. Tinha, também, uma certeza profunda de que odiaria ver as vidas deles se extinguindo, se arrastando, tornando-se um fardo. Era um fato. Gostaria que vivessem. Amava-os demais para ser egoísta. Sabia que James a amara daquela mesma forma. Estremeceu, porque lhe pareceu, durante um segundo inteiro em que se deu conta de onde estava, enredada nua no corpo nu de Severus, pareceu-lhe tão obsceno pensar em James. Mas eram ambos atos de amor: pensar em James. Estar com Severus agora.

Fechou-se outra vez nos pensamentos sobre o que sentiria no lugar deles. É, estava mesmo certo.

Sentia-se exatamente como deveria se sentir.

oOo

Ele ainda não havia conseguido definir aquele sentimento que havia simplesmente explodido dentro dele na tarde anterior. Sabia apenas que continuava ali, quando acordou ao lado dela na manhã seguinte. Tão, mas tão linda além de qualquer descrição e sonho, ali dormindo sob os raios oblíquos e alongados do sol que se erguia.

Tão em paz.

Lily espreguiçou-se, e entreabriu os lábios, então, bocejou escancaradamente, por fim, quando o sol já ia alto no horizonte. E Severus permanecera o tempo todo na mesma posição, meio deitado, com o braço esquerdo colado ao corpo, a mão direita apenas estendida na direção dela. Não foi capaz de mais nada a não ser sorrir e sentir-se esticando e arrebentando por dentro quando ela olhou nos olhos dele. E o aceitou. Não demonstrou arrependimento, culpa, vontade de mudar o que haviam feito.

Era um fato consumado, diziam-lhe o sorriso, os olhos dela, iluminados lateralmente por um raio de sol.

O coração se acelerando, o corpo quente se aconchegando ao seu. Dedos delicados mas tão reais afagando-o. A boca rubra. O raio de sol. Os olhos dela. O perfume inconfundível e o beijo macio e quente.

oOo

A escuridão e o mau-cheiro, no entanto, não tardaram a envolvê-lo outra vez

E como tudo aquilo lhe pareceu repulsivo porque ainda se encontrava sob o efeito dos olhos dela e do sorriso e do raio de sol.

Tão chocante.

Tão... não mais ardentemente desejado, por um brevíssimo segundo.

Mas então, os velhos hábitos falaram mais alto, e ele curvou-se a seu mestre, seu mestre que distendeu por um momento as narinas como se farejasse o raio de sol nele. Mas Severus fechou-se, cerrou a porta atrás daquele compartimento e sabia manipular o que queria que o outro visse, ainda que tivesse vacilado e quase se traído por um instante.

Porque o raio de sol e os olhos dela permaneceram como um farol dentro dele durante os dois dias que se seguiram em meio à escuridão.

oOo

Mas o que ele queria, realmente?

Provara o poder e o reconhecimento outra vez, e ainda eram tão saborosos.

O Comensal preferido do Lord das Trevas. O mais valoroso, o mais dedicado, o que conseguia, sempre, os melhores resultados. Invejado por Malfoys. Por Lestranges. Por Dolohovs. Por todas aquelas famílias puro-sangue que durante tanto tempo haviam sido apenas nomes distantes e cobiçados no grosso livro de História da Magia.

Sentia como que uma corrente de energia poderosa e maligna percorrendo seu corpo quando se recordava de tudo o que havia conquistado. E sentia raiva de si mesmo , e sentia-se principalmente perdido, ao notar que aquilo não o satisfazia mais como antes. Não. Era uma sensação tão forte, aquela de desilusão, que nem era possível tentar se enganar. Assim como era impossível negar a velocidade e intensidade espantosas com que reagia à simples visão dos cabelos ruivos surgindo e desaparecendo rapidamente em uma janela. Seu coração se acelerou só ao cogitar a hipótese de que ela estivesse vindo encontrá-lo.

oOo

Seu coração se acelerou outra vez, mas de puro medo da descoberta. Lily era tão poderosa, ele se dava conta agora. E seu destino estava outra vez nas mãos dela. Havia hesitado. Duvidado. Deixado de se concentrar por completo nos mandos e desmandos do Lord.

Teria ela consciência daquele poder?

Parecia tão frágil e indefesa espiando-o com aqueles olhos dela através dos galhos tornando-se ressequidos. Mas ele sentia como se cada segredo mais sujo e obscuro de sua alma estivesse sendo lido claramente naquele instante. Ainda assim, era incapaz de não olhar para ela por muito tempo. O que fizera nos dias e anos anteriores não passava agora de um borrão incômodo. Não conseguira sequer negar para si mesmo que, durante o tempo em que estivera fora, o quão ardentes foram seus pensamentos, o quanto desejava retornar o mas rápido possível apenas para estar com ela outra vez. E ali estava ela. E ele pensando vagamente em como ser firme, e retomar o controle da situação.

Ela curvou-se, passou agilmente por baixo de um galho, aproximou-se dele, suas intenções muito claras nos lábios entreabertos. Severus deu um passo para trás. Se a beijasse outra vez naquele estado de confusão e incerteza, estaria perdido, perdido! Mas não conseguia mais ocultar seus pensamentos, sua dúvida, sua dor, porque ela franziu a testa, buscou sua mão direita, levou-a ao próprio rosto, afagando-a com a sua. Ele deixou escapar um lamento e tentou se libertar. A decepção no rosto dela foi tão grande, machucando-o mais do que tudo, que ele tomou-o nas mãos imediatamente, consolando-a com beijos curtos nos lábios.

Que tudo o mais se danasse.

oOo

A caveira e a cobra como que pulsavam, moviam-se lenta e languidamente sobre a pele muito pálida. Tão feias. Tão cruéis. Tão significativas. Um dedo palidamente rosado acompanhava seus contornos. Severus não ousava erguer os olhos para ela, ler neles a decepção outra vez. Não foi preciso ver: ela ofegou, deu as costas para ele, tapando os olhos com as mãos. Ele quis morrer, arrancar fora o braço. Desejou, realmente desejou, jamais haver marcado a pele a fogo. Apenas para ser digno dela.

"Lily", chamou com a voz trêmula, insegura.

"Tudo bem", ela respondeu com a voz igualmente trêmula, tremendo da cabeça aos pés, os olhos injetados mas secos, virando-se lentamente. "Tudo bem."

Tocou a pele maculada outra vez. Chorava agora. Se ele pudesse voltar no tempo... quando imaginaria que ela estaria de volta uma única vez que fosse? Não queria mais aquilo. Quanto tempo até ela começar a gritar e puxar os cabelos e atirar coisas nele e...

"Às vezes penso se... não errei te deixando da primeira vez. Porque hoje vejo você...", ela secou as lágrimas. "Não vai acontecer outra vez."

"O quê?", ele perguntou, surpreendido pelas palavras, não compreendendo-as.

"Sev", ela disse, com a voz embargada, enquanto envolvia-o com os braços, os lábios. "Não posso te deixar outra vez."

Ele era tão, tão, tão valoroso e fiel.

No que dependesse dele, estariam todos vivos.

oOo

Era aquilo: havia desejado não ser um comensal.

O que significava? Não ousava pensar. Era suicídio. Era caminhar conscientemente para a tortura.

Revoltava-se consigo mesmo e se forçava a ser mais cruel do que jamais fora.

oOo

Lily deixou cair sobre ele seus longuíssimos e sedosos fios ruivos, e ele se aconchegou e se apegou à presença dela como um gatinho. Sentiu-se sorrindo, meio ranzinza e inesperadamente, franzindo a testa, porque ela tentava fazer-lhe cócegas com a ponta do cabelo. Logo sentiu os lábios dela acaricicando seus olhos fechados, seu nariz curvo, sua boca. Beijou-o. Não permitindo ser beijada, mas agindo. Beijando-o lenta e demoradamente. E doía tanto e estranhamente que aquilo fosse real, sabia que não era sonho algum por mais que tal momento sempre parecesse a milhas de distância de qualquer possibilidade de realização.

_Ela_ era tudo o que ele queria. O que sempre quisera. Sempre foi. Lily, apenas Lily, e nada mais.

Ooo

Era tão bom estar viva outra vez. Viva! Sentia até mesmo vontade de empunhar sua velha varinha outra vez.

"Mas ela se perdeu, Lily. Definitivamente se perdeu", ele disse, com um suspiro. Ninguém a havia visto até então, e Severus havia... havia ido até mesmo a Godric's Hollow, por ela, atrás da varinha. Mas voltara de mãos vazias.

Era uma bruxa outra vez, definitivamente, sentia a mágica pulsando dentro de si. Mas também nisso se via incompleta. Sentiu-se outra vez perdida e sem saber como agir, como se houvesse retrocedido no tempo. Era sua varinha, por deus! Que a acompanhara durante todo seu desenvolvimento, sua descoberta como uma bruxa poderosa. Era mesmo como perder alguém querido e importante outra vez. Seus ombros ergueram-se e caíram novamente, enquanto ela levava as mãos aos olhos, logo os braços dele a envolveram e ela relaxou um pouco.

"Mas pra quê uma varinha, Lily?", ele murmurou junto a seu ouvido, beijando-a ternamente.

"Ora, pra quê. Sou uma bruxa, Sev! Você não se lembra?"

Como se ele pudesse se esquecer. Ela estava tão desolada olhando para ele com os olhos muito abertos e cheios de algo que parecia ser terror. Ah, deus. Aquilo acabava com ele. Mas pra quê ela precisaria de uma varinha estando ali? Um pensamento desagradável cruzou sua mente, tornando seu semblante sombrio.

"Está... pensando em me deixar?"

"Não, Sev, não. Não poderia. Mas quero... quero voltar a fazer mágica."

Nunca soubera dizer não a ela. Sabia que não seria capaz de fazê-lo uma vez mais.

oOo

Aquele não era o mundo do qual se recordava. Aquele céu cinzento, como se constantemente debaixo de poeira de ruínas e fumaça, e não apenas do velho i fog /i londrino. O frio, que congelava até a alma. Dementadores, ela sabia, mesmo que não fosse capaz de enxergá-los. Mas Severus estava ali, a seu lado, com um braço passado sobre seu ombro, e mesmo que se mantivesse em silêncio, e trouxesse no rosto uma expressão de poucos amigos, a simples presença dele bastava para confortá-la. O Beco Diagonal não era para ser tão assustador daquela forma. Ela agora via realmente edifícios em ruínas, tantas fachadas desfiguradas, tantas figuras suspeitas que ela se perguntou se não haviam errado o local. Mas algumas velhas lojas familiares ainda resistiam, o Gringotes, a Floreios e Borrões, não, estavam mesmo ali. Era o Beco Diagonal. Mas ela agora tomava consciência, dolorosamente, do que Severus havia tantas vezes lhe contado: guerra. Voldemort no poder. Toda a velha ordem simplesmente exterminada. Tudo aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. Devia agradecer por estar viva, e bem, ainda que de forma incompleta.

Como poderia agradecê-lo o suficiente algum dia?

De acordo com os novos decretos, era impossível, agora, que um nascido-trouxa portasse uma varinha. Mas Severus, uma vez mais, a salvou. Exibindo a Marca Negra para o Sr. Olivaras, ordenou ao velho que saísse da loja, porque precisava cumprir ordens secretas de seu Mestre, e o velho obedeceu sem demonstrar qualquer resistência. E a expressão inimidadora de Sev se desfez no exato instante em que a porta se fechou, e ele notou o olhar terno e amoroso com o qual ela o fitava.

Quando fizeram amor naquela tarde, ela foi mais real e mais Lily do que já havia sido até então.

oOo

Ela retirou sua última máscara com a mesma falta de cerimônia e simplicidade com a qual costumava tratar todos os seus medos e dúvidas.

"Você não é um deles, Sev", ela anunciou, percorrendo com o dedo a nuca exposta dele e fazendo-o se arrepiar. "Nunca foi."

Por sorte, estava curvado sobre a mesa, trabalhando em uma poção. Ela não foi capaz de ver a expressão de pura dor que assomou em sua face. Sentia-se estar, mais uma vez, dividindo-se em dois. Metade dele queria provar a ela que era, sim, um deles. Ele havia matado. Usado todas as Imperdoáveis e além, havia chantageado, usado. Confessar-lhe que, se a mantinha ali, era para seu prazer, para, finalmente, satisfazer a obsessão que o consumira por metade de sua vida. Que, se ela se encontrava ali, viúva e sem o filho, era por culpa, primordialmente, dele.

Mas ele, no todo, não era nada tolo. Não jogaria pelos ares tudo que possuía agora. E se desculpava consigo mesmo dizendo que _tentara_, diabos, tentara salvar a todos.

Suspirou.

Amava-a incondicionalmente.

Sabia daquilo.

Duvidou outra vez.

Seria mesmo um deles?

oOo

Ela era tão, mas tão perigosa. Anjo! Era antes um demônio.

Desmontava-o com um simples olhar. Invertia prioridades em sua vida, tirava as coisas do lugar, escondia-as, mostrava-lhes novas para desviar sua atenção.

Não sabia de mais nada.

oOo

Mesmo que ela houvesse, de certa forma, aceitado a marca, era _ele_ quem se incomodava com aquelas duas presenças tão paradoxais em sua vida.

Que não podiam ocupar o mesmo lugar no espaço: ele.

oOo

Como descrever a sensação de se aninhar junto dela debaixo de uma pilha fofa e sufocante de cobertas, depois de um dia todo passado no frio e na escuridão? Como descrever o que o cheiro, o calor, o som da voz dela faziam com ele? Apenas um único beijo antes de mergulhar no negro mundo do sono era suficiente para apagar tudo o que havia feito, perdoar seus pecados, purificá-lo.

Não sabia até onde conseguiria levar aquela vida dupla de servir a dois senhores ao mesmo tempo. Mas naquele exato instante, aspirando o perfume único dela antes de adormecer, e sentindo as formas mornas do corpo dela, ele pensava que valia a pena se arriscar. Valia a pena correr riscos, apenas para poder estar com ela, ali, por míseras horas que fossem.

oOo

"Sev..."

A expressão dela era tão tensa e preocupada, angustiada, trazendo visivelmente algo de muito errado, que ele se sobressaltou.

"Sev", ela chamou outra vez, parecendo insegura.

Por um momento ele pensou em dar uma desculpa qualquer e dar meia-volta para não ter de ouvir o que quer que ela tinha a lhe dizer, porque sabia que as coisas não ficariam para sempre naquele pé. Mas antes que ele pudesse agir Lily segurou suas duas mãos e olhou-o bem nos olhos, de forma que ele se visse paralisado ali.

"Quero ir", ela disse simplesmente. E não pedia mais, mas anunciava.

Era aquilo. Ele sabia, sempre soubera. Deixou o ar sair dolorosamente de seus pulmões. Sempre soubera que aquele pedido seria inevitável outra vez a partir do momento em que ela voltasse a viver. Sabia, esperava e temia por aquele momento quando ele chegasse. Havia planejando as mais diferentes reações: se impor. Mentir outra vez. Suplicar a ela que ficasse. Fazê-la enxergar que estaria morta do lado de fora. Mas, à medida em que o tempo passava, e a convivência se solidificava, a antiga influência dela sobre ele se fortalecia. Sentia-se mais domado. E se recordava do quão livre ela costumava ser. De que tinha sido, em primeiro lugar, aquela liberdade que o atraíra, a sílfide que voava livre enquanto o pequeno e feio ser, com os pés cravados sempre na terra, a espiava com inveja e desejo. Desejava mantê-la engaiolada para sempre, seu pássaro dourado, apenas para ele. Mas sua visão se clareava agora de tal forma e prioridades se invertiam, e tudo se transformava tão rapidamente... Não poderia tê-la presa e viva ao mesmo tempo. Poderia tê-la presa e sedada, talvez, mas não seria ela. Aquela que tão ardentemente havia desejado desde sempre.

Doía, imaginar-se sem ela depois de mais de um ano de convivência tão estreita.

Nem o fato de que se veria livre, finalmente, de sua influência perigosa contava pontos a favor.

Gostaria, outra vez, mais do que nunca, de voltar a ter poder sobre a vontade dela. mas sentia-a escorregando por entre seus dedos novamente. E sabia que agora, não poderia, assim como não pôde naquela época, fazer absolutamente nada. Ela o dominava, aquela é que era a verdade. Dominava o Comensal mais perfeito e implacável. Nunca conseguira dizer não a qualquer pedido dela que fosse, e ainda não conseguia, e duvidava que fosse consegui-lo algum dia.

oOo

Jogou-se sobre ela num abraço tenaz.

"Quando?", ele arquejou, à beira do desespero. Por se ver tão impotente e por pura tristeza e depressão por estar deixando-a ir por livre arbítrio.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça

"Não sei, Sev, ainda não sei. Mas... algum dia?", ela suplicou.

Quando quisesse, sua vontade se curvou, servil.

"Não vai me deixar, vai, Lily?", e o que todos diriam se vissem aquele Comensal tão aterrorizante agora? Suplicando, agarrado a ela, como uma criança?

Ela sorriu, mas mesmo seu sorriso confortador não o animou, assim como o beijo que ela lhe deu em seguida.

"Nunca. Nunca mais vou deixar você"

oOo

Mas ele sabia que a perderia mais cedo ou mais tarde e não podia deixar de suspirar e ficar melancólico.

"Sev..."

"Não é nada, já disse", ele virava o rosto, emburrado.

Era tão idiota porque deveria aproveitar os últimos momentos dela, ali. Sentia-se com onze anos de idade outra vez.

"Promete... que vai vir me ver", ele dizia, por fim, já que não tinha nada a perder outra vez.

"Prometo", ela sorria, misteriosa e divertida, como se achasse algo muito engraçado o sofrimento dele.

Insensível.

Maldita.

É, era aquilo. Maldita fosse porque não podia controlá-la. Maldita e amada.

"Quero lutar", ela disse a ele, porque o que havia visto no mundo lá fora não a deixava dormir em paz. Mas precisava se fortalecer só mais um pouquinho antes de tudo. Por isso ainda não o deixaria. Não estava preparada. A sensação de deixá-lo repentinamente era levemente aterrorizante. Mas absorveria mais dele, e se tornaria forte, e então, iria. Para fazer tudo retornar a seu lugar de direito.

"Isso é um absurdo", ele sibilou, com o coração partido. Angustiado. Ainda mais por se sentir tão impotente.

Estariam de lados opostos outra vez.

oOo

Mas ele se enganava. Não seria como da primeira vez: Lily estava decidida a não abandoná-lo novamente. Pelo contrário, estava disposta a salvá-lo. Tinha, agora, uma visão tão clara da bondade que havia nele... Severus só precisava de um pulso firme.

"Vem comigo", ela sussurrou docemente, tão irresistível, beijando os ombros descobertos dele. "Ser livre."

Doía tanto se dividir em dois, ele pensou, fitando o mundo lá fora, o mundo seco e enegrecido que muito em breve se tornaria branco e congelado outra vez. Ir com ela. Iria até o inferno com ela. Mas não conhecia o significado da palavra liberdade. Talvez jamais viesse a conhecer. E como, por deus, como poderia abandonar o serviço ao Lord e permanecer vivo? Sentiu os seios dela se pressionando contra suas costas quando ela se aproximou, as pernas nuas e muito brancas se insinuando uma de cada lado do corpo dele. Lily afastou seus cabelos para um lado e esticou o pescoço por cima do ombro dele, de forma que seus rostos ficassem bem próximos. Os braços dela se cruzaram sobre o estômago dele.

"Sabe... me enganei com você", ela anunciou, com um pequeno ar de vitória no rosto.

"Enganou?", ele virou rápido a cabeça.

Ela sorria, misteriosa.

"Me enganei. Muito".

E não disse mais nada, mas parecia uma coisa boa, não parecia? Ele deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso triste e frustrado, quase como se se desculpasse.

"Eu... não consigo entender você às vezes, Lily."

O sorriso dela aumentou, mas ela logo se fez de séria, e perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha:

"E isso te incomoda?"

Ele franziu a testa, confuso, antes de responder.

"Pra ser bem sincero... incomoda um pouco, sim, mas...", ele sacudiu a cabeça, e sorriu, olhando-a nos olhos. "Não consigo viver sem. Não sem você. Eu... eu amo você, Lily", ele disse, por fim, e foi tão simples e indolor, tão natural colocar para fora aquelas palavras que vinha engolindo e negando-se a exteriorizar por tanto tempo.

"Ah, Sev", ela pareceu tão emocionada nos poucos segundos que ele teve para observar o rosto dela antes de ser sufocado por um abraço e pelos fios vermelhos. Sentiu o corpo nu se movendo, colando-se ao seu, sentiu a boca morna e macia o buscando, sentiu os beijos delicados, a voz dela sussurrando o inimaginável em seu ouvido:

"Também amo você. Demais."

---

bom, povo, antes de qualquer coisa, preciso pedir desculpas pelo meu pitizinho. eu estava em PLENA TPM, hahha, e, quando isso acontece, sempre me acho a mais uó e ridícula das criaturas. mas a fic tá a salvo, agora faz notinha mental pra nunca mais postar nada quando estiver na TPM P

anyway, MUITO obrigada pelos reviews tão lindos. gosto tanto dessa história, apesar de ainda achá-la um pouco... digamos, arriscada. tanto que ainda não sei exaaaaatamente como vai terminar, são tantas as possibilidades. não sei se seria justo a lily terminar sendo enganada dessa forma. o que vocês acham?

agradecimentos: angie (menina, adorei uma fic sua dumbledore/PO, de repente... que surpresa vc lendo coisa minha )); lilybraun (espero que tenha gostado dessa, tb ;D), cedryan (MUITO obrigada, querida ); amanda ("estranho" pra mim é um super-elogio ;D); leka (sem palavras pro seu "mais fantásticas", uau!), e shey (ain, menina, que lindo seus reviewzões de volta. e não liga pro meu email, é só que detesto ficar mandando atualização pra quem não le... é chato, só isso D mas que bom que vc continua por aqui, sério mesmo ). e obrigada também aos mudinhos P

a terceira e última parte é bem curta e tá quase pronta, não deve demorar ) porém, acho que posto mais uma short antes, e mais "love will" (demorei, né). bom, é isso, se cuidem


	3. Parte III

Era como andar sobre gelo fino, finíssimo.

E ele não sabia se, quando aquele gelo se partisse, o que o esperava eram águas gélidas e negras, ou a danação eterna do inferno.

oOo

Tinha sido impossível negar ou arranjar qualquer desculpa que fosse.

Se ele se negasse, atrairia uma atenção indesejada para o que realmente estava acontecendo. Fazia tempo demais que se esquivava das pequenas reuniões em sua casa, porque queria poupar Lily da visão dos Comensais e queria que ela esquecesse, o máximo que pudesse, da vida que ele escolhera... Assim, quando o Lord sugeriu que alguém fosse até sua casa buscar o pequeno estoque de poções que havia preparado, ele concordou no mesmo instante, sem apresentar qualquer obstáculo. O problema era... ele suspirou. O problema era a pessoa que havia insistido tanto em acompanhá-lo. E nem havia tido tempo ou meios para pedir a Lily que se escondesse. Por isso, quando abriu a porta da sala naquela tarde, ordenou, seco, a seu acompanhante que aguardasse ali na sala, enquanto subia apressado as escadas. O gramofone tocava a toda altura, agora, e, com sorte, ela estaria tão entretida fazendo mais uma poção que não se importaria em permanecer no laboratório por mais meia hora que fosse.

oOo

Ela jamais tinha acreditado naquilo.

Riu consigo mesma. Duvidava que existisse uma única pessoa no mundo todo que não gostasse de doces. Nem mesmo Severus ficaria impassível diante daquele bolo de chocolate que pretendia fazer. Tinha sua varinha agora, exatamente igual à primeira, e o doce estaria pronto em minutos. Acariciou-a carinhosamente, enquanto procurava os outros ingredientes, tamborilando um dedo sobre os lábios. O chocolate, uma enorme barra que haviam comprado no Beco Diagonal, amargo e intenso como o próprio Severus, já descansava sobre a mesa. Então, sentiu-se arrepiando de repente: algo que não deveria estar ali surgira do nada. Um par de olhos negros espiando-a foi a primeira coisa que viu, mas no mesmo instante soube que não pertenciam a ele. Eram maiores, bem-delineados, com longos cílios e possuíam algo de diversão cruel e maldade pura. Bellatrix Lestrange sorriu quando Lily finalmente a notou, e interpretou seu silêncio como um consentimento a se aproximar. Lily deu um passo para trás, instintivamente.

Ninguém sabia. Sempre sentira que não devia fortalecer o inimigo declarando seu medo a ele. Porque era um pequeno medo secreto o que sentia daquela mulher. Ela era, com toda aquela beleza fantástica, era como uma criatura mitológica. Desprovida de qualquer moral ou razão, guiada apenas por seus desejos. Sabia que era um medo irracional; mesmo que Lestrange fosse mais velha e mais treinada, Lily possuía coragem, e sempre acreditara que aquilo, e seus reflexos ágeis, seriam o suficiente. Mas, por mais controlada que fosse, no fundo de seu ser, ela não podia deixar de temer. E a forma como a outra a olhava de cima a baixo, demoradamente... era repugnante. Segurou firme a varinha.

"O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Mas pra quê esse tom de voz tão hostil, mocinha?", Bella perguntou calmamente, sentando-se sem cerimônia à mesa e partindo a barra de chocolate."Não podemos simplesmente ter uma conversa agradável?"

"Onde está Severus? Severus!"

"Ooooh", fez a outra, partindo em pedaços menores o chocolate, "esperando que o príncipe venha salvá-la, é?"

Lily sorriu, fria e irônica.

"Como se eu precisasse ser salva de você por alguém. Severus!"

"Bom, muito bom", Bella aprovou, enfiando um quadradinho do chocolate na boca. "Porque deixa eu te contar um segredo: Snape não é um príncipe, por mais que deseje tão ardentemente se fazer passar por um", e sorriu, maliciosa. "Por mais que permita que sua... recompensa", ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou significativamente para Lily, "fique andando livremente por aí... com uma varinha... e que diabo é isso de música? Mas por mais que ele queira parecer tão bondoso... não passa de um Comensal, minha querida, um sujo e calculista Comensal da Morte."

"Do que é que você está falando?", e queria perguntar que droga era aquela história de recompensa. Se é que tinha ouvido direito. E dizer que Seveus não era Comensal coisa nenhuma, e que o amava, e que ele era bom, tão bom quanto qualquer um deles jamais sonharia, queria defendê-lo... Mas não se devia dar ouvidos a criaturas fantásticas, não era o que as histórias ensinavam sempre?

"Sabe...", Bella suspirou, "todas essas liberdades que ele dá a você não são mais do que pequenas migalhas, calculadas pra você ficar satisfeita aqui. Pra você não pensar. Pra você não perguntar, nem comparar com o que teria, hoje, se ele não tivesse aberto a boca."

E diante do olhar atônito e da mudez da outra, perguntou:

"Sabe por que está aqui, querida?"

Lily pareceu confusa por um momento. Estava ali porque Severus a estava salvando, ora.

"Ah, mas claro que ele não ia contar pra você. E me dá uma pena", ela fez um muxoxo, "ver alguém na ignorância... Vamos começar do começo. Ele já te falou da profecia?"

oOo

Ela não estava em seu quarto, nem no laboratório, nem no quarto dele. O terceiro quarto, o de hóspedes, onde encontrava-se agora, estava igualmente vazio. Debruçou-se na janela, procurando ter uma visão mais ampla do parque em volta da casa. A música entrava, alta e magnífica, pelas portas abertas, espalhava-se pela casa, tornando, com o contraste, seu espírito ainda mais sombrio. Pensou vagamente qual seria a opinião de Bellatrix sobre aquela música, mas não era importante, apenas encontrar Lily. Mas ela parecia não estar do lado de fora da casa, também. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido e, meio desesperado, Severus deu meia-volta, pensando em que pequeno canto ela poderia estar. A música terminou, e no silêncio que se fez antes que a faixa seguinte começasse, ele ouviu aquela risada, exuberante e tão odiada, ecoando de algum lugar lá embaixo. Como se dialogasse com alguém. No mesmo instante ele soube. Ela tinha encontrado Lily, de alguma forma. Deus, ele pensou, apressando-se a evitar o pior. Podia ser que estivesse se precipitando, mas... sabia que não podia contar com a misericórida de Bellatrix, sua ânsia pelo posto de primeira Comensal e inveja que sentia dele desconheciam qualquer lógica ou razão... Cobriu toda a extensão do corredor com passos apressados. Bellatrix era louca, Lily era a pessoa mais impetuosa que ele conhecia, mas ainda estava fragilizada... se algo de ruim acontecesse a ela... depois de tudo, todo o esforço... ele corria agora, corria, descia a escada aos trancos, sua casa jamais parecera tão comprida enquanto corria sem jamais alcançá-las, corria, o fôlego diminuía, enquanto a música parecia se tornar mais alta à medida em que se aproximava do clímax. Viu as costas e os cabelos negros na cozinha, a expressão atordoada de Lily por cima do ombro de Bellatrix, e então, finalmente o clímax. Até mesmo a música se calou, de forma que a grande protagonista daquele momento se fizesse ouvir em toda a sua glória:

"... resumindo: matou seu marido, seu filho e te mantém prisioneira aqui. Pra satisfazer os desejos doentes dele. Me conta, vocês já foram pra cama? Ah, aposto que sim, aposto que ele já te arrastou pra baixo dos lençóis se fazendo de doce e sensível, não foi? Esse seu olhar de surpresa... e é ódio, isso que estou vendo aí? Bom, esse olhar diz tudo."

oOo

O som da risada de Bellatrix ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos, assim como ainda era odiosamente fácil de relembrar o ar de vitória com que ela tinha deixado a casa, mesmo tendo sido arrastada e expulsa sob ameaças. Sentia ódio, queria matá-la, percebia, agora, que havia mesmo caído no jogo dela. Fora um tolo por excesso de cuidados, odiava-se... estacou. Lily. Parada ali no meio da sala. Imóvel. Muda. Mas seus olhos traduziam com perfeição toda a decepção e confusão e raiva e tantos outros sentimentos indecifráveis. Se ele pudesse voltar no tempo... por cinco minutos, cinco míseros minutos que fossem... quem sabe se corresse agora, naquele exato instante para o Lord, e fizesse algo simplesmente sublime... quem sabe... mas perdia o fio dos pensamentos porque o olhar vazio e ao mesmo tempo intenso dela era simplesmente terrível demais de se ver. Ele queria desaparecer. Sentia o ódio borbulhando grosso ao fundo e, mais discernível, o velho e tão conhecido medo. Só se deu conta da própria imobilidade quando se atreveu a dar alguns passos na direção dela. Lily continuava simplesmente ali parada. Como se houvesse morrido outra vez, agora, do mais profundo desgosto. Ele não suportaria mais um segundo daquela situação, sem saber que maravilhoso e mentiroso passo dar em seguida.

"Fala alguma coisa, Lily", ele suplicou, nem se importando com o quanto sua voz soava insegura e desesperada.

"... um prêmio", ela murmurou, e foi ainda pior do que se tivesse gritado com ele.

"Mas, Lily!", ele retorceu nervosamente as mãos."Eu não poderia pedir pra ele te poupar porque... porque te amo! Ele não entende esse tipo de coisa... fiz pra te proteger, Lily!"

"... um prêmio por ter matado meu marido e meu filho..."

"Não, não", ele sacudiu a cabeça e aproximou-se mais, estentendo as duas mãos para ela, suplicando e ao mesmo tempo tentando impedir inconscientemente o que viria. "Você não vai acreditar no que aquela louca disse, Lily..."

Nunca se devia dar ouvidos às criaturas fantásticas. Agora ela sabia o porquê: havia desobedecido aos velhos mandamentos, e descoberto a verdade.

"Deus. E a profecia sempre esteve lá, flutuando, ameaçadora, sobre mim e James e Harry... e _jamais_ me passou pela cabeça... que você..."

"Não é bem assim, Lily...", ele começou, sem fazer a mínima idéia do que diria em seguida. "Ele ouviu, ele ficou sabendo..."

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, e esperou, soberana e calma, fria e cruel, que ele se explicasse, mas tudo o que conseguia fazer era tropeçar nas próprias mentiras, humilhando-se. Então, explodiu:

"Ora, não acredite nessa louca! É tudo... intriga. Ela tem inveja de mim! Do que eu... consegui! Ela quer... quer ser a primeira..."

"Oooh", Lily zombou, _Lily zombou_, dele, ali, já tão amedrontado e sentindo o gosto amargo do fracasso em sua boca; e aquilo foi o fim. "E você acha muito bonito, não é mesmo? Uma briguinha pra ver quem é o... Comensal da Morte mais importante."

"Não é isso, Lily", mas o olhar dela doía como o estalar de um chicote e inconscientemente ele se curvou para a frente, tentando se proteger.

"O que é, então?"

O silêncio outra vez.

"Olha pra mim e diz que você não teve nada a ver com a profecia", ela pediu, não, ordenou, com a voz desprovida de qualquer emoção.

Antes que ele pudesse se controlar o foco de seus olhos escapuliu para a parede.

"Olha, Severus!"

E ele era tão fraco agora, maldito momento em que se entregara a ela! Em que se deixara enfeitiçar, dominar... maldita, maldita amada! E o curvar para a frente se transformou em ajoelhar.

"Eu tentei! Lily, eu tentei", ele suplicava, envolvia-a com os braços, tão forte, porque se sua vida fugisse dele outra vez, não seria mais capaz de seguir em frente. Nem o cheiro das poções era capaz de disfarçar o cheiro de morte que ele carregava. Ela se afastou, enojada. "Contei para o Dumbledore, pedi que salvasse vocês todos..."

Ela riu, mas nada havia de claro e maravilhoso naquele som, que ecoou pela casa, mergulhada em um profundo silêncio - a música devia ter parado há muito tempo mas só agora ele notava.

"Você? Pedindo pra salvar o James?"

As malditas idéias próprias a guiavam novamente. Sentiu ódio, sentiu-se acuado e injustiçado, e sentiu-se forte outra vez, colocou-se de pé.

"Toda a escola sabia o quanto você odiava ele, _morria_ de inveja..."

A temperatura dele subiu, então, vários graus, mas o tom de sua voz foi o mais gélido que ela já ouvira até então:

"Potter salvou minha vida, se você não se lembra. Tinha um débito com ele. Claro que...", ele cruzou os braços e desviou os olhos dela, mas não foi capaz de esconder o nojo e o desprezo na voz, "preferia não ter que cumpri-lo. Mas cumpri, Lily! Por você! Porque sabia que você amava o idiota!"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, impaciente.

"Você não espera que eu acredite nisso."

"Lily."

"Egoísta, é o que você é. Pensando em mim?", ela abriu os braços. "Olha só pra isso tudo! O que você fez, Severus?", ela perguntou por entre os dentes cerrados. "O que foi que fez comigo? Doente... que nojo..."

"Eu estava... protegendo você, Lily! Você viu como estão as coisas agora, viu com seus próprios olhos..."

"Nâo estariam assim se você não tivesse aberto a boca, com a esperança de ser _o melhor Comensal_, não é mesmo, Sape?"

"Lily, eu não sabia, por favor, acredita... não sabia como ele interpretaria o que ouvi...", mas não adiantava, porque ela sacudiu a cabeça outra vez. "Quando soube... Dumbledore..."

"Pois devia ter feito mais! Se se importava tanto comigo, devia ter feito muito mais!"

"Mais! O que mais? Você está viva, Lily! Viva!"

"Harry...", o lábio dela tremeu e ela ameaçou chorar, mas controlou-se.

Snape sacudiu a cabeça.

"Ele me mataria."

"Pois foi o que James fez. Morreu por nosso filho."

Ele hesitou, então disse, amargo:

"Nâo sou o seu precioso Potter."

"Não, não é. Ele jamais seria tão sujo, jamais chegaria tão baixo, por uma obsessão idiota."

"Lily."

"Amor? O que você entende de amor, seu desgraçado?" e não havia sequer decepção nos olhos dela, apenas a raiva mais definitiva que ele já havia visto em alguém. "Egoísta, doente, nojento, é o que você é!"

Sabia que estava morto, soube assim que ela arrancou a jóia que trazia sempre ao pescoço, o pequeno coração. Arrancou, ao mesmo tempo, o coração dele, pulsando, em chamas, de dentro de seu próprio peito.

"Pensei que podia, pela primeira vez na vida, passar por cima das nossas diferenças. E amar você de volta", ela confessou, atirando com raiva o coração sobre o tapete; então, a realidade de um fim absoluto abateu-se sobre ele.

Não teria mais volta. Nunca mais Lily. Nunca mais seus olhos, sua presença, sua boca, seu corpo o recebendo em noites ardentes e desesperadas. Nunca mais aquela forma que só ela possuía de ver as menores coisas que valiam a pena, nele. Nunca mais se sentir alguém. Não, aquela possibilidade simplesmente não existia. Ele morreria, definitivamente morreria, agora que sabia o que era viver com ela. Não, não, agora que sabia que "viver" só era possível com ela. De outra forma, era apenas arrastar-se sobre a terra. Soube, então, com uma clareza absoluta, o que deveria fazer.

"Você está confusa", ele anunciou, calmamente, aproximando-se dela com passos lentos e calculados.

"Confusa?", ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Como pode acreditar numa Comensal da Morte como ela?"

Lily riu outra vez, mas a risada dela, agora, o feria mais que a_Maldição Cruciatus_.

"Você, Snape? Você me pedindo pra não acreditar em um Comensal?"

Ele controlou um arquejar de dor.

"Fui... sou, seu amigo, antes de qualquer coisa", ele disse, frio, olhando-a fixamente como se tentasse hipnotizá-la.

"Aah, não, acho que não", Lily sorriu, e só quando o feitiço silencioso dela o atingiu foi que ele se deu conta de que havia falhado, também, em desviar a atenção dela para o próprio feitiço que pretendia lançar. Sentiu a varinha escorregando da mão, enquanto tombava, em um espaço de tempo que parecia ser infinito, ainda consciente, dolorosamente consciente, sabendo que estava tudo acabado. E agora ele estava ali, pateticamente caído, incapaz de se mover, desmaiando, morrendo... Viu as pernas dela se aproximando, a voz, cheia de desprezo, soando muito acima de sua cabeça.

"Obrigada pela varinha, outra vez. E sabe o que o mais? Talvez eu não devesse mesmo ter acreditado numa Comensal como ela. Não teria motivos pra isso, se você não tivesse se traído. Mas não é surpresa, não é mesmo? O maravilhoso Oclumente, o poderoso Comensal, sempre foi um fracasso em esconder qualquer coisa de mim."

E ele era, um grande e enorme fracasso. Ela se afastou. Pisou com força sobre o coração jazendo sobre o tapete.

Estilhaçou-o.

Ele estava morto.

---

agora sim, umas notas dignas:

well. esse era o final originalmente planejado blablabla, porque não seria justo com a lily se ela não soubesse de alguma forma. sabe, eu AMO o snape, mas gosto de ser justa, inclusive com a lily. vejo muuuuitos fãs do casal ou do sev metendo a boca na coitada, mas... as coisas não são assim tão simples (e eu meio que já escrevi o que penso sobre o ponto de vista da lily na fic "como veneno" ;)) voltando ao final: poréééém... depois de ler o último review, o da amanda, aqui nesse site, resolvi que vou escrever um final alternativo - onde a lily é enganada até o fim P porque nada melhor que um final doente pra uma fic doente, né não? e provavelmente será um futuro sombrio, onde o voldemort se torna cada vez mais poderoso e blah (originalmente, eu ia escrever uma remus/luna - !!!! - passada nesse cenário, mas acabei desistindo por n motivos, mas acho que se encaixa muito bem aqui). tá, mas sosseguem que não vai ser pra agora, tenho 5749759457 projetos na frente - digamos que pra daqui a alguns meses, não sei quantos, mas vou fazer. é uma promessa P ok, mentira, esqueçam. ontem mesmo, sexta, tive uma IDÉIA (olhinhos brilhando), muito interessante, eu diria, e só falta desenvolver um pouco mais, ou seja, esqueçam essa história de meses P final alternativo vem logo, logo.

essa fic foi inspirada, inconscientemente, na história da natasha kampusch, não sei se alguém lembra e/ou ficou sabendo... aquela garota austríaca que ficou oito anos (!!!!) em poder de um sequestrador, e fugiu (até mesmo por isso o primeiro final que eu pensei foi a lily se libertando), e o cara se jogou na frente de um trem e morreu - e existem indícios de que ela havia se apegado bastante ao cara. essas histórias de síndrome de estocolmo são estranhas, sempre senti uma atração por elas, hm, não que eu já tenha passado por nada parecido, muito menos queira passar, mas é, não sei, tão incompreensível pra mim, acho que é isso, quero entender esses mecanismos e pans. aqui acho que faz mais sentido do que na vida real. na verdade, todo tipo de história/personagem muito dúbio me atrai, ficcionalmente falando.

outra coisa que me levou a escrever essa fic foi que, SEMPRE, mesmo antes do livro 7, tive a curiosidade de saber como seria se o voldie tivesse, por acaso, poupado a lily. e né por nada não, mas a reação dele aqui nessa fic me pareceu mais plausível do que aquela que a rowling escreveu XD não sei se seria exaaaaatamente assim, mas ando meio shipper demais ultimamente pra escrever algo apenas geral.

essa história também me lembra incrivelmente "em mil pedaços", minha primeira snape/tonks. a ponto de parecer plágio de mim mesma D preciso confessar: enquanto escrevia EMP, sempre tive o final feliz em mente, claro. mas meu lado dramático queria que tudo acabasse mal, e que a tonks não perdoasse o sev. pude usar essa outra solução aqui.

outra coisa que pude exercitar aqui foi a minha gulodice D é engraçado, acho minha única outra fic que cita comida é a tonks/fleur, enquanto que eu sou uma gulosa assumida. metade do meu tempo, acho, penso em comida, leio muita coisa sobre o assunto, cozinhar é um dos meus hobbies e tal - e acho que tem tanto a ver com fazer poções, me sinto uma snapezinha mexendo o panelão e hm, juro que queria colocar uma cena da lily descobrindo quem, afinal, fez quase toda a comida que ela comeu - mas ficaria meio impactante demais, OOC pra muita gente e tiraria o foco de outras coisas. anyway, salivei escrevendo essa fic P

falando em salivar: alguém teve a paciência de contar quantas vezes alguém chorou nessa fic? socorro.

agradecimentos: leka (foi feliz pra lily, hahhahaha. sorry. e que bom, que bom, que booooom que vc achou tudo isso da minha historinha +D), fernanda (MUITO obrigada, queridam), cedryan (né? acho que, nesse contexto, de ter snape a salvando, a lily poderia sim, se culpar, blablabla. well, tá aí o final P), faith (imagina! todos os reviews são igualmente compensadores ) e fico tããão feliz por vc ter lido/estar lendo todas essas minhas fics O.o), amanda (sugstão TOTALMENTE aceita - aguarde, e verá), alysson (é, é. ela é bem intensa, tb ), angie (OMG, eu não poderia ter encontrado uma definição melhor... "personagens decidem por si mesmos e a gente só psicografa" O.o é EXATAMENTE isso o que aocntece comigo quando escrevo. e muuuito obrigada pelos seus reviews) e shey (ainda assimilando o maior review que já recebi na vida O.o)- e obrigada, tb, aos misteriosos hits fantasmas P.

e ainda:

'brigada à morgana, por ter me ajudado com a bella - preciso dizer que essa foi a primeiríssima vez que a escrevi, e não me considero nem mesmo simpatizante do personagem, então, tentem ignorar qualquer coisa muito "dã" P

obrigada também à thaís e ao igor (mesmo não lendo a fic), dois dos maiores fãs do snape que eu conheço, pela troca de idéias.

por último, obrigada às pessoas da family - vocês sabem qual e quem ) - por terem me dado uma força totalmente inesperada na hora de produzir essa fic )

é, acho que é só, hehe. podem respirar, agora.


	4. Parte III, versão 2

Ela se fora.

Ele mesmo lhe abrira o portão e a deixara simplesmente ir, esvoaçar de volta para sua tão amada liberdade. Num momento de arroubo, de enlevo profundo pelos olhos verdes e falsas promessas de retorno e submissão àquela que controlava sua vida. E como havia errado. Não teria mais volta, ele simplesmente sabia. Houvera um ano inteiro de convivência, e mais, de dependência mútua. Mas agora, nunca mais Lily. Nunca mais seus olhos, sua presença, sua boca, seu corpo o recebendo em noites ardentes e desesperadas. Nunca mais aquela forma que só ela possuía de ver as menores coisas que valiam a pena, nele. Nunca mais se sentir alguém. Ele morreria, definitivamente morreria, agora que sabia o que era viver com ela. Não, não, agora que sabia que "viver" só era possível com ela. De outra forma, era apenas arrastar-se sobre a terra. Gemer alto nas solitárias horas negras da madrugada, da mais pura dor da ausência. Vagar como um inferi pela casa, exatamente da mesma forma como ela havia feito há pouco mais de um ano, repetindo seus passos por sobre o labirinto de folhagens do tapete, sentindo-se tão morto quanto ela havia se sentido então.

Às vezes, no meio dos delírios mais enlouquecedores, via-se indo até ela e arrastando-a contra a vontade de volta para sua vida, mas sabia que jamais seria capaz. Desde o começo tinha havido o orgulho, talvez algum outro sentimento, que sempre o impedira de tomá-la à força, por mais poções e magia negra que conhecesse.

E nada havia mudado.

Estava só, e louco, abrindo e fechando portas atrás dela mas encontrando apenas o vazio.

oOo

Qual era, afinal, a razão para continuar fingindo?

Para continuar vivendo?

Oscilava entre a raiva mais profunda e a total indiferença. Abaixou o braço que empunhava a varinha quando deveria matar. Sua vítima, um trouxa qualquer cuja importância para os planos do Lord ele sequer fizera questão de descobrir, piscou, por um momento ainda aturdido, sem acreditar na sua sorte. Então ergueu-se e correu, com as pernas ainda trêmulas de dor.

"Simplesmente escapou," Severus disse mais tarde ao Lord, sem demonstrar culpa alguma na voz indiferente.

Petulante. Traidor. Não se arrependendo por um instante de frustrar os desejos de seu mestre. O Comensal favorito, aquele com quem sempre pudera contar, de repente, encontrava outro mestre. Mas não se encerrava assim, de forma tão inconseqüente, toda uma vida de serviço. Torturou o desertor com as próprias mãos. Reduzi-lo-ia a nada, a um farrapo. Acorrentou-o, nu, à parede de uma masmorra, sem água e alimento por quatro dias seguidos, de forma que a simples visão de um pão embolorado deveria despertar súplicas. Mas não, nem aquilo. Pensava, então, ver um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios dele, e Maldições de Dor foram ouvidas durante toda a noite, sem, no entanto, encontrar eco em um único gemido que fosse.

oOo

Porque nenhuma tortura era maior, ou mais verdadeira, do que a ausência dela.

oOo

Mas o Lord, no final, era generoso e não mataria, ainda, o traidor. Jamais encontraria outro Comensal tão competente, de forma que, para seus próprios objetivos, haveria uma segunda chance.

"Você se arrepende, Severus Snape", a voz suave sibilou junto a seu ouvido, "se arrepende de ter desobedecido a seu único mestre?"

Mas era claro que ele não havia desobedecido. Havia cumprido os desejos dela, até o fim.

"Faço o que o mestre ordenar", Severus respondeu. "Sempre."

Voldemort afastou os cabelos do rosto mais magro do que nunca e escaneou-o com os olhos. E porque seria uma invasão, e seria macular sua única luz, porque jamais permitiria que mesmo a lembrança dela entrasse em contato com tanta imundície, fechou sua mente, e tudo o que Voldemort viu, no final, foi o grande nada. Não pensar, não desejar, apenas um grande quadro vazio onde ele mesmo pudesse escrever o que deveria ser feito.

Deixou-o ir.

oOo

Por que o Lord não o matara de uma vez? Não queria outra chance, não queria recordar-se da ausência dela a cada dia infinito, queria apenas arrastar-se até um canto e receber a bênção do esquecimento - porque morto, ele já estava.

Os jardins estavam cobertos por um manto branco que ele mal notou quando os atravessou, em passos apressados. Galhos negros e retorcidos estendiam-se como mãos angustiadas e suplicantes. Subiu mancando a escada, tinha uma perna quebrada mas mal a notava. Instintivamente como um animal buscou o quarto que costumava ser dela, desabou dentro do guarda-roupa, que ainda conservava metade dos vestidos que havia comprado - e absolutamente todo aquele perfume fantástico que ela possuía. Não poderia haver túmulo mais perfeito, cercado por todos os lados de lembranças e da máxima presença de Lily que ele podia obter. 

Ainda sentiu algo viscoso escorrendo por sua perna antes da escuridão o engolir, sem que nem percebesse haver fechado os olhos.

oOo

Ela estava de volta e apenas sua mão estendida era o suficiente para curar suas feridas e colocá-lo de pé outra vez.

oOo

Ela estava acorrentada, nua, à parede coberta de musgo de uma masmorra. E o Lord a torturava. E o Lord era ele.

oOo

Potter se erguia do túmulo, a pele ressequida pendendo do esqueleto como bandagens, as órbitas dos olhos, vazias, conhecendo todos os segredos do além-vida e contava toda a verdade a ela. Lily o perseguia até o inferno, vingativa como um anjo da morte, a cabeleira flamejante eram suas asas e os olhos sua espada. 

oOo

Potter jamais havia morrido e tudo não tinha passado de um sonho.

Estava só outra vez, agora e sempre. Só, clamando por ela em seus últimos instantes.

Mas ela não viria, jamais estaria ali, jamais tinha estado ali, havia sido apenas um violento devaneio de um homem tolo, frágil e apaixonado.

oOo

Ela estava de volta e era o anjo.

oOo

O anjo segurou seu rosto de forma decidida, deu-lhe um tapa, ele deixou escapar um lamento de dor.

"Severus", a voz ordenou, chamando-o de volta à vida. "Severus", ela repetiu, afastando seus cabelos sujos para trás e forçando suas pálpebras a se abrirem - porque ele mal tinha forças para tal. Então a luz invadiu suas pupilas mas estava longe de ser a do sol - ou antes, era _seu_ sol, era a luz dos olhos verdes o fazendo renascer. Ergueu os braços débeis tentando segurar-se nela, tão frágil, tão dependente...

"Lily", ofegou, ainda sem acreditar que era ela, ali, mas tudo, seu cheiro mais real do que nunca, a voz soando fora e não dentro dele, tudo dizia que era real e não mais um dos incontáveis delírios.

"Mas o que é isso, Severus? Que droga é essa?", ela perguntou, e estava à beira das lágrimas, agora, ao mesmo tempo em que a ira em seu tom de voz aumentava.

"Lily", e quanto a ele, decididamente chorava enquanto passava os braços fracos ao redor do pescoço dela e se atirava em sua direção, se aninhando como um bebê junto ao corpo quente e macio.

oOo

"Mas o que foi que aconteceu?", ela inquiriu, furiosa e assustada, enquanto o despia e curava suas feridas.

"Você me deixou", ele murmurou, de olhos fechados outra vez, mas agora, da mais pura satisfação, entregue às mãos dela e, a mais que isso, à presença que agia como um bálsamo.

"Fico longe por uma semana e você consegue se acabar dessa maneira? Severus!", ela chamou outra vez, porque ele mergulhava mais uma vez rumo à inconsciência. Sentiu então um cálice sendo pressionado contra seus lábios e engoliu uma bebida amarga, extrato de artemísia em seu estado puro e concentrado. A bebida fazia sua parte interiormente, purgando restos de veneno e limpando seu organismo, enquanto Lily cuidava de seu corpo e sua alma, fechando feridas com a varinha e uma poção, enfaixando sua perna, beijando sua boca, por fim.

"Foi ele, não foi?"

Ela não precisava de resposta alguma para saber.

"Vê como não vale a pena, Sev? Vê só? Não vale, digo que não vale!"

Não, não valia, a única coisa que valia apenas tê-la em sua vida, para sempre.

Era uma decisão irrevogável.

oOo

Abriu os olhos lentamente, e também muito devagar sua visão entrou em foco. Ela estava ali, na cama ao lado dele, o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos, fitando-o muito séria e preocupada. Sorriu quando o viu acordar, estendeu a outra mão, acariciou seu rosto.

"Não posso perder você também, Sev. Não faz isso de novo. Por favor."

Ele se espreguiçou, quase inteiro outra vez. Sorriu preguiçosamente, passou um braço em volta da cintura dela, trazendo-a para junto de si. Como podia existir aquela mágica tão grandiosa, que expulsava as trevas mais impenetráveis, que transformava os pesadelos em sonhos, aparentemente sem fazer esforço algum?

Ela estava de volta. Severus, se soubesse como, seria capaz de cantarolar uma canção naquele exato instante. Mas tudo o que fez foi deixar os lábios pousarem sobre a testa alva, bem na linha exata onde os fios vermelhos brotavam. Beijá-la. Confessar:

"Você não sabe, Lily? Nunca vou deixar você. _Nunca_."

Ela deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro de satisfação, aconchegou-se junto a ele apenas para se afastar logo em seguida - tão inquieta como ele conseguia se recordar dos velhos tempos. Ele sorriu mais uma vez.

"Eu amo você, Sev. Amo mesmo."

Ele não pôde evitar uma cobrança:

"Por que demorou tanto pra vir?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, impaciente, e franziu a testa.

"Tanta coisa pra fazer... uma vida toda pra reconstruir...", e acrescentou, com a voz levemente embargada. "Toda a burocracia da herança pra resolver..."

Ele a abraçou outra vez, para que ela não lesse a culpa em seu rosto.

"Se quiser voltar...", ele sugeriu, agarrando-se a um fiapo de esperança.

Sentiu a cabeça dela se movendo negativamente junto a seu peito e se afastando outra vez.

"Não. Preciso mesmo seguir em frente. Eu... vou ser eternamente grata a você, Sev. Não imagina o quanto... Você me mostrou o caminho... duas vezes."

Ele a imitou e se apoiou sobre um braço, então, beijou-a de leve nos lábios.

"Não foi nada, Lily. Faria de novo, quantas vezes fosse preciso."

"Me sinto tão... ingrata, por ter deixado você."

"Tudo bem", ele sussurrou, baixando a cabeça.

"E eu disse", ela continuou, agora com mais energia, "isso não vai acontecer de novo. Olha", ela pediu, alcançando um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena no criado mudo, e escrevendo alguma coisa. "Meu endereço. Quero... quero que você vá me ver, Sev."

Ele piscou, tentando compreender tudo o que aquele gesto significava.

"Está... está falando sério?"

Ela riu.

oOo

Sabia que era idiota mas não podia se sentir de outra forma que não fosse extremamente ansioso. Corpo e mente não paravam quietos, ora conferindo a imagem, ajeitando a roupa pela milésima vez, tentando adivinhar o futuro pela milésima vez. Ajeitando os pensamentos e repassando o que diria a ela. Como se fosse a primeira vez. Como se não já houvessem tido mais de um ano inteiro de convivência estreita. Como se tivesse de conquistá-la - porque era exatamente o que teria de acontecer, agora, Lily não estava mais sob seu poder, possuía outra vez os pensamentos próprios, tudo estaria se desenvolvendo sem o apoio seguro dos artifícios e mentiras e da redoma confortável que havia criado para eles dois. Ajeitou o cachecol de um verde muito escuro em torno do pescoço, alisou a capa nova de lã preta, passou a mão pelos cabelos. Recebeu uma dose extra de adrenalina quando os passos dela se fizeram ouvir por detrás da porta, e ainda outra quando a pesada peça de madeira maciça girou. Então, todo seu corpo se paralisou por um instante.

"Sev", ela disse, e sorria, de forma tranqüila mas absolutamente segura de si.

Ele suspirou e então, seu coração voltou a bater. Ainda meio inseguro quanto ao que fazia ergueu ambas as mãos, apoiando uma nas costas dela e a outra, em sua cabeça, enredando os dedos nos fios vermelhos. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e lábios se tocaram, colaram-se uns aos outros, demoraram a se separar, sorvendo o gosto tão familiar e necessário como sangue.

Ele se sentia tão inseguro enquanto subia as escadas atrás dela, reparava então que não passava de um jovem imaturo e inexperiente, que fazia, pela primeira vez na vida, uma visita corriqueira à mulher que amava, e ele mal sabia como agir naquelas circunstâncias. Mas Lily, como sempre, tornava tudo tão fácil como se lesse os pensamentos dele e não usasse tal vantagem para se impor ou humilhar, mas para curar, mais uma vez, suas feridas.

oOo

Os dois cálices de vinho jaziam esquecidos sobre a mesa de centro.

"Vamos falar a sério."

"As coisas não são tão simples", ele suspirou, baixando a cabeça e fitando as próprias mãos cruzadas sobre as pernas.

"Quero você, Severus", ela disse, estendendo um pé nu e alcançando a perna dele, acariciando-a por cima da calça.

Ele suspirou outra vez, da mais pura dor da incerteza.

"Você tem... alguma dúvida quanto à minha resposta?"

"Quero ouvir", ela provocou, arrastando-se sobre as almofadas cor de ameixa até estar a poucos centímetros dele. Então, os lábios carnudos sugaram o ar de dentro dele junto com as palavras:

"Preciso de você. Mais de que qualquer outra coisa."

"Então vem comigo?"

Ele baixou a cabeça outra vez.

"Já disse que vou lutar, nem que tenha de fazer isso sozinha."

Olhos negros confusos e suplicantes se ergueram.

"Isso é loucura..."

"Loucura é deixar tudo como está e cruzar os braços. Este simplesmente não é o estado natural das coisas", ela franziu a testa e apontou para a janela. "A tempestade sempre ameaçando despencar. As pessoas andando aterrorizadas pela rua, mesmo quando precisam apenas ir até à esquina comprar um pão. Pais e mães e filhos e irmãos simplesmente desaparecendo e sendo mortos sem explicação, sem justiça..."

"Mas não consigo ver nenhuma forma de vencer, Lily..."

"Sempre há um jeito", ela disse, e parecia tão segura de si mesmo que ele até poderia acreditar nela se não conhecesse tão bem o Lord e sua sede por poder. "Só precisamos encontrá-lo."

Severus sentiu a mão dela em seu rosto, forçando-o a encará-la durante todo um infinito minuto de silêncio. Ergueu a própria mão, acomodando-a sobre a dela, menor, mais delicada, tão suave e feminina. Parecia tão certa sua mão sobre a dela, suas pernas se roçando como agora, olhar para nada mais além dos olhos dela.

"Então. Que lado você escolhe, Severus?"

O dela. Para sempre.

"Mas não sei o que eu poderia fazer..."

"Vamos pensar em alguma coisa, mas por enquanto", ela disse, e se aproximou mais. Beijou-o. "Seja o melhor Comensal que puder."

oOo

Voldemort sorriu.

Era mesmo muito sábio.

Tudo de que Snape precisava era mesmo de um pequeno lembrete. E ali estava seu Comensal mais competente, agindo exatamente como ele esperava, outra vez.

oOo

Ele não podia deixar de sorrir e de sentir alguma coisa, velhas convicções, talvez, se partindo dentro dele. Ela estava ali, procurara-o por vontade própria, uma, duas, três vezes. Era o pequeno gesto corriqueiro de passar a mão pela cintura dele, tão calmamente, tão naturalmente, enquanto conversavam assuntos banais sobre o preparo de uma poção, que decidia tudo. Também a forma como ela parecia se deliciar com a mão dele afagando seus cabelos enquanto simplesmente apreciavam o pôr-do-sol por sobre os montes nevados.

Mas era tudo ainda tão incerto, e tão indefinido. Ele se sentia caminhando constantemente sobre gelo fino, que poderia se partir a qualquer momento.

E não havia a menor pista do que poderia haver debaixo daquele gelo.

oOo

Ele quase podia crer que eram um casal como outro qualquer - quanto a ela, acreditava cegamente naquilo. Que deus abençoasse sua ignorância, ele pensou. Valia a pena, não valia, mantê-la exatamente daquela forma, cega, e vê-la sorrindo daquela forma para ele? Feliz e viva outra vez? A casa estava quente e aconchegante, a lareira acesa, os perfumes da ceia de Natal que assava no forno coroando toda a cena doméstica com perfeição.

Até quando aquilo tudo duraria?

Suspirou. Aquela noite, pelo menos, estava garantida - e quanto ao dia seguinte, seria um novo dia, uma nova luta, um novo agarrar-se ao improvável.

"Foi impossível encontrar um presente, Sev, com o racionamento", ela acabou confessando desolada.

Era piegas demais, de forma que ele não diria que o único presente que gostaria de ter ele já possuía, estava ali em seus braços. Então, ele apenas disse suavemente:

"Você sabe que essas coisas não importam, nunca importaram pra mim."

"Então não posso aceitar isso", ela empurrou de volta a pequena caixa de veludo que ele lhe oferecia.

"Ora, isso não é nada, Lily", ele replicou, colocando as mãos sobre as dela de forma que a caixinha ficasse ali bem presa. "Aceite", ele disse, e seus olhos pareciam tão decepcionados com a possibilidade contrária que ela suspirou, concordando, e abriu a caixa.

Um medalhão, daqueles que se abrem ao meio, permitindo guardar pequenas coisas preciosas em seu interior. Em instantes, a jóia foi preenchida por vermelho e negro, entrelaçados, e dois sorrisos cúmplices foram trocados.

"Verde", ela disse, fechando o medalhão e notando seu exterior.

Ele respondeu com um murmúrio de concordância, então, respirou fundo e pareceu corar levemente ao acrescentar:

"Como... como seus olhos."

"E a cor da sua maldita Casa", ela disse, segurando o riso.

Os cantos da boca dele se curvaram minimamente para cima por um breve instante.

"Sorria", ela pediu.

"Não", ele replicou, e seus cabelos acompanharam o movimento negativo de sua cabeça. "Não sou muito bom nisso, você sabe."

"Ah não, não sei de nada", ela respondeu, estendeu a mão direita e fez cócegas na cintura dele. Ele tentou se esquivar, ela foi mais rápida e jogou-se selvagemente sobre ele, caindo ambos sobre a cama e ela conseguiu o que queria: uma risada dele, ainda que uma risada curta. Ele, então, abraçou-a tenazmente, agarrando-se à vida com a qual sempre sonhara e que, ao contrário de todas as apostas, estava ali, acontecendo. Ela suspirou junto a seu peito quando as mãos dele deslizaram sobre os cabelos dela, ainda tão longos, tão maravilhosamente vermelhos. Tão belos de se olhar, principalmente agora, quando eram o único adorno do corpo que ele despia.

oOo

"Simplesmente me cansei, Lestrange", ele disse, indiferente. "Ela virou um bagaço - porque a manteria comigo?", Severus respondeu, tentando colocar um fim definitivo às prguntas do Comensal sobre seu prêmio.

"Bem, ela era um pedaço de mulher."

"Era", Snape concordou, secamente.

Havia acontecido uma pequena reunião em sua casa naquela tarde. Era algo que ele detestava, certo, mas um pequeno mal necessário para manter as aparências. Lily nunca fora vista em nenhum dos encontros, mas a visão do quarto que costumava ser dela, vazio, levantou suspeitas.

"A ruivinha não agüentou o fogo do velho Snape!", alguém exclamou, dando-lhe um tapa nas costas.

Severus sorriu, nauseado. As risadas selvagens ecoaram, até que a voz suave do Lord ordenou que se calassem, e chamou a si seu Comensal favorito, para incubi-lo de uma tarefa precisa e detalhada da qual apenas ele seria capaz.

oOo

"É uma surpresa", ela disse, ansiosa e feliz, assim que abriu a porta de um lugar misterioso, perdido entre as mais altas montanhas da fronteira com a Escócia, para o qual ele fora intimado a ir, via coruja, apenas meia hora atrás.

"O que é, Lily?", ele perguntou, franzindo a testa e se contaminando com a felicidade dela, de forma que acabou sorrindo, também.

"A melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido, Sev", ela continuou, depois de beijá-lo, seguindo pela casa estranha escura e cheia de corredores como um labirinto, com Severus em seus calcanhares. "Mas não vou dizer, tem de ver por si mesmo para acreditar."

Ele passou vagamente algumas hipóteses, mas nada poderia ser muito significativo... Lily era uma pessoa animada por natureza, não era mesmo? Não devia ser nada que o afetasse tanto, apenas alguma loucura qualquer que ela devia ter inventado.

Mas não era. Era realmente a coisa mais inacreditável, a última que ele poderia esperar e deixou-o paralisado por um instante enquanto toda a história de um com o outro acontecia outra vez em sua mente.

"Severus", disse a voz fraca da figura deitada sobre a cama. A iluminação era pouca. Ele estava magro, a barba e o cabelo prateados mais compridos do que nunca. Mas é, era mesmo Albus Dumbledore.

oOo

_"Não me mate!"_

"Não era a minha intenção", Dumbledore replicou, tão calmo que soava quase indiferente, as vestes drapejando contra o corpo, arrastadas pelo vento intenso daquela noite.

Severus torcia as mãos, parecia meio demente, com os cabelos negros desgrenhados voando em torno da cabeça.

"Venho... venho com um pedido", cuspiu as palavras com dificuldade através da garganta seca.

"Que pedido poderia um Comensal da Morte fazer a mim?", o velho perguntou, parecendo tão senhor de si como sempre.

"A... a profecia. O vaticínio. Trelawney."

"Ah, sim. Aquilo. Quando daquilo relatou a Lord Voldemort?"

"Tudo... tudo que ouvi", respondeu Snape, o desespero crescente visível em cada mínimo gesto angustiado, olhos, mãos, palavras atropeladas. "É por isto... é por esta razão... ele acha... Dumbledore, ele acha que se refere a.. Lily... Lily Evans. O filho dela, ele vai matá-la... matar a todos...!"

"Se ela significa tanto para você", Dumbledore disse, "certamente Lod Voldemort irá poupá-la, não? Você não poderia pedir a ele misericórdia para a mãe em troca do filho?"

"Pedi... pedi a ele...", Severus ofegou.

"Você me dá nojo", o velho disse, com a voz carregada de desprezo.

Severus se encolheu.

"Você não se importa, então, com as mortes do marido e do filho dela? Eles podem morrer, desde que você tenha o que deseja?"

Severus sacudiu a cabeça, impaciente, desesperado a ponto de enlouquecer.

"Esconda a todos,então", suplicou, com a voz rouca. "Mantenha ela... eles... em segurança. Por favor!", ele se ajoelhou aos pés de Dumbledore, agarrando a barra de sua capa.

"E o que me dará em troca, Severus?", Dumbeldore perguntou, tão calmo quanto o outro se encontrava desesperado.

Snape boquiabriu-se.

"Em... troca?", pensou por um longo tempo. Então disse: "O que quiser."

oOo

"Dumbledore", Snape disse, calmamente, curvando a cabeça em um cumprimento e se aproximando, parecendo muito seguro de si mas escaneando o velho com os olhos o tempo todo, tentando descobrir o que queria, do que se lembrava, e então, olhando de esguelha para Lily, o quanto havia dito a ela. Permitiu-se relaxar um mínimo; à parte toda sua excitação, ela parecia exatamente a mesma da última vez em que haviam estado juntos.

"Dumbledore", Snape repetiu. "É, ah... uma surpresa e tanto ver o senhor outra vez", ele disse, tentando dar uma entonação mais viva à voz.

"Digo o mesmo, Severus", o velho replicou, tentando acomodar-se melhor sobre o colchão macio, gemeu e Lily correu a ajudá-lo. "Depois do que passei... nesse último ano..."

Snape parou a alguns passos da cama e olhou para Lily, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ela pareceu brava quando respondeu:

"Voldemort."

"Voldemort?", Severus perguntou, atônito. "Mas eu nem fazia idéia..."

Dumbledore tentou dizer alguma coisa, se engasgou, tossiu. Lily bateu gentilmente em suas costas, deu a ele um copo de água, então, o velho disse:

"Não se culpe. Era para ser um segredo... me torturou... atrás de qualquer mísera pista", interrompeu-se, tossiu outra vez, "Forjou minha própria fuga para me desacreditar perante a comunidade bruxa e a própria Ordem. Mas", tossiu mais uma vez, "consegui escapar. Fawkes. Estou de volta. E sei... sei...", e tornou a tossir sem parar.

Lily disse a ele que tivesse calma, tinham agora todo o tempo do mundo para ouvir o que ele tinha para contar e que devia, antes de qualquer coisa, dormir um pouco. Severus apenas ouvia, calado, o cérebro funcionando velozmente em busca de rotas de fuga. O velho, extremamente abatido, acabou por seguir os conselhos de Lily. Adormeceu.

Ela então se aproximou, radiante.

"Viu só, Sev? Sempre há um jeito", ela disse, envolvendo a cintura dele com os braços e apoiando o rosto em seu peito.

"Sempre, meu amor", ele concordou, com a boca colada aos cabelos dela, abraçando-a, mais possessivamente do que nunca, enquanto, por sobre o ombro dela, fitava sombriamente a figura esquálida adormecida na penumbra.

oOo

Tentou parecer normal mas falhou, algo devia pesar em seu semblante.

"Severus?"

"Não é nada, Lily", ele murmurou, com o olhar perdido no nada.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa", ela insistiu, franzindo a testa. "Você e_stá_ preocupado, não mente pra mim, conheço você..."

Ele suspirou. E ao contrário do que ela acabara de pedir, contou uma mentira ainda maior.

"Estou. Mas são assuntos... do Lord. Ele... suspeita de que há um espião entre os Comensais."

Ela arregalou os olhos e tapou a boca com as mãos.

"Mas isso é terrível, Severus!"

"Demais", ele suspirou, franzindo a testa. E estava ficando tão bom em mentir, que deixou transparecer toda sua preocupação com o inesperado retorno de Dumbledore. Foi tão fácil fazê-la acreditar.

Mas aquela havia sido apenas a primeira pequena batalha de uma enorme guerra; da mais difícil missão de sua vida: não deixá-la desconfiar, jamais. Não deixar toda a confiança reconquistada, o amor, simplesmente se perderem.

Não agora que havia decidido que era apenas a ela quem importava, quem queria, a quem dedicaria sua vida.

oOo

"Ele errou", Dumbledore disse, e jogou a cabeça para trás, gargalhando. Sua risada era fraca mas sincera, originada da mais pura alegria.

Lily se acomodou melhor em sua cadeira, inclinando-se para a frente, extremamente interessada. Severus permaneceu exatamente como estava, imóvel, apenas observando. Duas semanas haviam sido o suficiente para recuperar quase que totalmente o velho líder. Apenas um leve manquejar, contornado com o auxílio de uma bengala, denunciava todo o horror que havia passado. E os olhos azuis brilhavam exatamente como sempre haviam feito enquanto contava-lhes a grande falha, afinal, que Lord Voldemort cometera: em sua ânsia pela imortalidade, tentara arrancar do velho tudo o que este sabia sobre o assunto. E no afã de demonstrar a própria genialidade, acabou contando-lhe seu mais precioso segredo, a forma mais ardilosa que havia encontrado de prender, à força, sua existência a este plano: partir a própria alma em pedaços, escondendo cada um deles em um objeto, um horcrux.

oOo

Os olhos azuis brilharam ainda mais, de forma perspicaz, ao notar as mãos dadas sobre a mesa.

oOo

Era impossível desviar os olhos das mãos unidas. E impossível deixar de notar aquele olhar fixo. Lily acabou por confirmar as suspeitas:

"É, estamos mesmo juntos", ela disse, apertando a mão de Severus sobre a mesa.

Dumbledore estreitou os olhos por um instante, mas então trocou a expressão desconfiada por um sorriso, e disse:

"Ora, bastante inesperado, devo dizer. Mas desejo... felicidades aos dois."

"Obrigada", Lily sorriu. "Ele está sendo tão maravilhoso, Dumbledore", ela disse, olhando para Severus e sorrindo. "Me salvou..." Este desviou os olhos, ocultando seu constrangimento com os cabelos que lhe cobriram o rosto.

"Severus realmente possui características louváveis. Fico feliz que esteja trilhando o caminho certo... achei que estivesse perdido há muitos anos, mas sua sábia troca de lados mostra o quanto me enganei..."

"Todos nós", ela se apressou a acrescentar. "Simplesmente não acreditei quando Severus me contou, ele pediu mesmo ao senhor para salvar... você sabe, James. E Harry", ela disse, com um pequeno tremor na voz, ao que Snape prontamente a abraçou.

"É, ele realmente pediu", Dumbledore disse, com expressão neutra, e olhos negros e azuis se cruzaram por sobre a cabeça ruiva, que descansava sobre o ombro do namorado.

Olhos desafiadores e constrangidos. Olhos acusadores e levemente chocados.

Alguém sairia perdendo, era a única certeza.

oOo

Se havia algo de que ela precisava para amá-lo mais, era aquilo.

oOo

Então finalmente aconteceu.

"O que é que ela sabe, Severus?", Dumbledore perguntou, fitando-o intensamente por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua.

"Como assim o que ela sabe?", Snape fechou o cenho. "Não há nada para saber."

Dumbledore suspirou, parecendo desapontado.

"Claro. Claro que você não ia contar, não é mesmo?"

"Não sei do que está falando", Snape replicou, colocando-se de pé e se apresando a recolher suas anotações espalhadas sobre a mesa, onde haviam passado as últimas duas horas esboçando frentes de ataque para destruir os horcruxes.

"Você a ama?", o velho insistiu.

Que pergunta. Mas não dizia respeito a ele. Não dizia respeito a ninguém. Então, Snape nada respondeu, fechando uma pesada pasta de couro.

"Pensei que tivesse realmente aberto os olhos, Severus", o outro suspirou, "para o que é certo. Será que me enganei outra vez?"

"Estou indo", Severus anunciou, como se simplesmente não houvesse escutado uma única palavra. "Semana que vem, no mesmo horário."

Dumbledore também o ignorou por completo.

"Acha certo um relacionamento baseado na mentira? Na ocultação dos fatos?"

"Adeus."

oOo

O fato era que ele realmente gostaria de não ter ouvido ou prestado atenção e muito menos se deixado afetar por aquelas palavras. Por que o velho não podia simplesmente esquecer tudo? Já estava acabado, há tanto tempo... não havia mais nada o que ser feito... e o velho, também, podia ser considerado o quarto culpado, não podia? Se ambos os Potter haviam morrido, fora culpa do velho, que não os conseguira salvar.

Diabos.

Mas conhecia o ex-diretor, com toda aquela conversa inútil de "fácil e certo", sabia que não o deixaria em paz... enquanto ele não fizesse qualquer coisa. E não faria. Deus. Como poderia fazer? Agora, que tudo caminhava tão perfeitamente, que ela estava ali, adormecida em seus braços, como se fossem seu lugar no mundo? Sentia-se arrepiar, acuado, só de pensar em quem quer que fosse ameaçando a realização de seu sonho mais desejado.

Contar estava fora de cogitação, sempre estivera. Lily jamais o perdoaria, como havia dito a si mesmo tantas vezes. E viver sem ela, agora que havia admitido para si mesmo que ela era a única coisa essencial em sua vida...

Não, definitivamente não. Aquela terrível semana de morte outra vez não. Se aquilo acontecesse outra vez, pensou com um arrepio, enlouqueceria de dor.

E o pior: não se sentia nem um décimo tão calmo quanto gostava de aparentar. Não sabia o que fazer. Começava a se preocupar e, se pensasse demais, uma pontinha de desespero ameaçava surgir.

Abraçou-a com força.

Passou a noite inteira acordado.

oOo

"Qual é o problema?", Severus perguntou, franzindo a testa, ao notar a expressão preocupada dela.

"Nenhum problema, Sev. Mas estava pensando... e se eu colocasse umas folhas de heléboro aqui?", ela perguntou, apontando para o caldeirão onde uma poção de textura muito fina fervia.

Ele considerou a questão por um instante.

"Bem, não está no livro."

"Não."

"Nem nunca ouvi dizer de alguém que tenha utilizado heléboro em qualquer tipo de Soro de Verdade."

"Nem eu. Mas vou tentar", ela disse, depois de morder o lábio, em dúvida.

"Vá em frente", ele disse, e um pequeno sorriso curvou os cantos de seus lábios.

Se ia funcionar ou não pouco importava, embora quase não houvessem chances de falha, com ela. O que realmente o satisfazia era estar ali, vendo a história deles se desenrolar diante de seus olhos. Acontecendo, realmente acontecendo, provando que podia, sim, ser real.

Era, também, estar ali, com ela, discutindo novas formas de preparar velhas receitas. Era a troca de idéias, de pontos de vista, com alguém tão inteligente quanto ele mesmo.

Eram outra vez os melhores. Juntos.

oOo

"Como consegue conviver com a lembrança? Como é capaz de olhar nos olhos dela?"

Snape suspirou, impaciente, concentrando-se no grosso livro que estudava.

"Não pode mantê-la na ignorância, Severus. Não é justo."

Então, Snape ergueu os olhos de súbito, controlando a fúria que ardia por trás da calma superfície:

"Pensei que estivéssemos aqui para tratar de assuntos mais importantes? A destruição de um horcrux, talvez?"

"É, é, estamos", o outro acabou por concordar, e, ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz torto, puxou para si um livro tão grosso e antigo quanto o que Severus lia. Lily, felizmente naquele instante, estava fora, espionando, atrás de pistas dos antigos membros da Ordem.

Mas o velho não teria coragem de abrir o jogo na frente dela.

Teria?

oOo

"Diga alguma coisa, Severus!", Dumbledore exigiu, em meio ao vento cortante que corria pelas ravinas da região onde se escondia.

"Não há nada o que ser dito", Snape resmungou.

"Não pode continuar fingindo que não se lembra... daquela noite, em que me procurou. Do que me prometeu. E, principalmente, do quanto reconheceu ter errado. Não se arrepende mais?"

Severus apenas continuou caminhando à frente do velho.

"Seja homem! Encare os fatos."

'Seja homem'? Snape, então, finalmente estacou. Lentamente virou-se para trás.

"Já me arrependi o suficiente, Dumbledore. Mas não há mais o que ser feito agora, há?"

"Não é apenas o que há para ser feito, mas o que foi feito. Ela o amava, Severus. James. E você sabe disso."

Snape não respondeu, recomeçando a caminhar.

"Qual a razão para deixá-la saber quando ela está tão feliz, Dumbledore? Tudo aconteceu há tanto tempo."

O velho deu uma pequena risada.

"Faz isso por ela?"

Silêncio.

"Lily é minha amiga e gosto muito dela. Não posso permitir que continue sendo enganada dessa forma."

Snape parou, e virou-se outra vez.

"Não ousaria...", mas a expressão calma e o meio-sorriso de Dumbledore confessaram: sim, ele ousaria.

Severus sentiu-se paralisado por um instante. A sensação da ausência dela em sua vida ainda era muito clara, o delírio, o buraco profundo e insuportável em seu ser. Não, não havia chance daquilo se repetir... Lily podia ter amado Potter, sim, mas o amava, agora. Era um fato. Ele a libertara e ainda assim ela havia retornado, estava lá, com ele, todos os dias.

"Ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Severus. Tente contar a ela."

"Isto está fora de cogitação", o outro respondeu, cruzando os braços. "Ela jamais vai me perdoar, será que não entende?"

"E recusa a ela o livre-arbítrio? Que espécie de relacionamento é esse? Não posso fechar os olhos para o que está acontecendo."

"Não vai tirar ela de mim, não vou deixar."

"Compreenda, Severus. Não guardo rancor nenhum de sua pessoa, por que o faria?", o velho perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha. "É apenas uma questão de certo ou errado."

"Não", Snape murmurou, sacudindo a cabeça, e recomeçou a andar.

"Realmente", Dumbledore suspirou. "Acho difícil ela continuar com um covarde."

Snape parou, atônito. Era outra guerra, sendo abertamente declarada. E ele ia apenas ficar ali, passivamente assistindo ao fim de tudo? Não podia simplesmente desaparecer dali, fingir que não ouvia as palavras do outro. Por que Dumbledore passaria a agir, muito em breve. Era uma certeza.

Estava encurralado.

"Ouça a voz da consciência, Severus! O amor cega, e alguém precisa abrir seus olhos."

Snape virou as costas e apoiou-se em um tronco grosso e desfolhado, os olhos na direção das montanhas mas sem vê-las realmente. Não, claro que não ia. Havia feito tanto, aberto mão de si mesmo, traído ao Lord, às próprias crenças por ela. Ela retribuía seu amor. Jamais tinha sido tão feliz. E agora, aquele velho metido a sábio chegava ali e sugeria... não, mais que isso, o forçava a simplesmente dizer adeus a tudo? Não, jamais. Aquilo jamais aconteceria, percebia o quanto estivera simplesmente esperando a tempestade desabar mas podia, e faria, seu melhor para impedi-lo. Compreendeu, de súbito, que o fim da história dele com Lily dependia, em última instância, dele mesmo. Do que faria para evitá-lo.

Escolher entre o que era fácil e o que era certo? Quase jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou. Faria o que era certo, era lógico. _Sempre_. Era uma promessa. Virou-se outra vez para o velho, que o aguardava com uma expressão de calma ansiedade no olhar.

"Diga... diga que não vai contar."

Dumbledore o desafiou com o olhar:

"Não posso mentir, nem vou."

"Então, não me deixa nenhum outra alternativa", Snape disse, a voz controlada e fria, retirando rápida e graciosamente a varinha de dentro das vestes.

Os olhos de Dumbledore se arregalaram por trás dos óculos, tentou alcançar a própria arma, mas a mão direita ainda se encontrava sobre a bengala. E ali permaneceu enquanto seu dono tombava, e o clarão verde se desfazia tão rapidamente como se não houvesse passado de uma brevíssima ilusão de ótica.

oOo

"Severus! O que é isso, Severus?"

"Amo você. Amo tanto", ele sussurrou, rouco, em seu ouvido, enquanto as mãos abriam febrilmente a camisola.

"Também amo você", ela respondeu com voz sonolenta. "Mas precisa ser agora?"

A forma como ele a beijou, com a língua penetrando sem sutileza alguma em sua boca, respondeu que sim. Precisava ser naquele exato instante. A mesma coisa disseram as mãos que percorriam avidamente seu corpo.

O corpo que aquecia as mãos gélidas de morte.

oOo

As lágrimas escorriam ininterruptamente pelo rosto pálido. Severus passou um braço em volta dos ombros dela, cobertos por seda negra, e acariciou ternamente os cabelos ruivos.

O Novo Ministério da Magia havia anunciado, naquela manhã, a morte de Albus Dumbledore, o desertor, pelos Comensais da Morte, ao tentar invadir a residência do supremo líder bruxo, Lord Voldemort. Seu corpo, agora, balançava ao sabor dos ventos pendurado em um poste, em frente à imponente mansão.

"Por quê?", ela sussurrava. "Por que ele fez isso?"

"Não faço a menor idéia", Severus respondeu suavemente. "Nosso trabalho sobre as horcruxes estava indo tão bem... e ele sequer comentou qualquer coisa comigo antes que eu fosse embora."

oOo

A presença de Dumbledore, ainda que brevíssima, foi o incentivo de que a resistência precisava para retomar a luta. E Lily não deixaria aquela vontade perecer:

"Que nenhuma morte tenha sido em vão", ela começou. "Agora nós sabemos, temos o conhecimento. Dumbledore se foi, mas deixou sua herança", ela sacudiu o grande maço de pergaminhos no qual Snape e Dumbledore tinham estado trabalhando.

Possuíam um novo líder, o experiente ex-auror Alastor Moody. A voz de Lily Evans, sempre tão eloqüente e decidida. Os conhecimentos e a inteligência de Severus Snape.

A chama inicial se espalhou de vela em vela. Não seria fácil, todos ali sabiam. Mas estavam dispostos a dar a vida, se assim fosse preciso.

oOo

"Ah, meu deus", ela disse, tapando a boca com as mãos, e deixando cair sobre a mesa o exemplar do _Profeta Diário_ que estava lendo naquela manhã.

"O que foi?", ele perguntou calmamente, sem parar de mexer o chá.

"Outro Dumbledore morto, Severus", ela disse, fitando muito séria, quase com raiva, até, a fotografia no jornal. "Aberforth."

Ainda olhando para a xícara, Severus franziu a testa, como quem tentava se recordar de alguma coisa. Por fim, disse:

"Acho que me lembro. Era o dono daquele bar em Hogsmeade, não era?"

"O Hog's Head", ela confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. "É tão triste, Sev. Simplesmente invadiram o lugar e o mataram. Sem motivo nenhum!"

Ele arrastou a cadeira para bem perto dela, estendeu um dedo e pousou-o sobre os lábios vermelhos:

"Shh. Não pensa muito nisso, Lily. Estamos em guerra, é como as coisas são..."

"Mas não serão por muito tempo mais. Você vai ver só", ela o interrompeu, decidida.

Severus deu um pequeno sorriso, e a abraçou. O sorriso, então, ficou maior. E ele suspirou da mais pura satisfação.

Ninguém se intrometeria no mundo dos dois.

Jamais.

oOo

A guerra que se desenrolou durante os dois anos seguintes não foi especialmente notável ou marcante para Severus Snape. Se as coisas continuassem como estavam, seu posto de Comensal favorito estaria garantido. Uma provável vitória da resistência apenas tornaria a vida menos arriscada. Qualquer uma das alternativas lhe era indiferente, desde que Lily estivesse consigo. E aquela era sua própria guerra pessoal, aquela onde fazia mais que o possível para sair vencedor. Destruir horcruxes ou o próprio Lord a quem costumava servir, por exemplo. Eram apenas pequenas exigências enfadonhas e indiferentes, que ele realizava sem emoção ou culpa alguma, visando apenas seu objetivo maior: Lily em sua vida. Para sempre.

Até mesmo quando a guerra finalmente terminou ele permaneceu relativamente impassível. Compartilhou aparentemente da alegria de todos, e claro que não era ruim vê-la radiante daquela forma, ser enchido de beijos e vislumbrar um futuro menos sombrio.

Mas sua vida tinha sido, e sempre seria, dedicada primordialmente a uma outra causa. 

oOo

A hora da verdade tinha chegado. 

"Vender, Severus? Essa casa?", ela perguntou, franzindo a testa. Aprendera a achá-la bonita, por mais austera que fosse. E havia mais: fora exatamente ali que tinha nascido pela segunda vez; e se as primeiras memórias do lugar não eram exatamente agradáveis, as que vinham em seguida eram simplesmente as melhores.

"Foi o que disse", Severus respondeu. Por que era o último, o penúltimo, que fosse, elo que ainda o prendia ao que havia feito - e era algo em que, ultimamente, ele nem se atrevia a pensar. O incomodava, por algum motivo que não conseguia descobrir. Queria um novo começo, completamente limpo de qualquer mancha. De qualquer forma, ele continuou:

"Encontrei uma maior, mais próxima a Londres e...", ele se interrompeu. Tomou fôlego. Encarou os próprios sapatos negros e bem-polidos. Então disse bem depressa: "... e gostaria de ouvir sua opinião."

"Minha opinião?", ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

"É, acho que seria interessante. Não, importante", ele disse, procurando manter um tom casual enquanto fitava a paisagem ao redor. 

"Desde quando precisa da minha opinião para fazer qualquer coisa? O que isso quer dizer, Sr. Severus Snape?"

"Desde quando?", ele repetiu a pergunta, inspirando fundo outra vez. "Desde que... desde que, talvez, quem sabe...", arriscou uma olhada de lado para ela, por sob o cabelo que lhe cobria os olhos.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, e esperou.

"... a escolha... possa, você sabe... interessar a você também?"

"É um pedido formal?", ela interrompeu.

"O que você diria se fosse?", ele perguntou por fim, depois de um longo silêncio.

oOo

"... e eu os declaro unidos para toda a vida."

oOo

Era, ainda, um pouco estranho e difícil se acostumar: a casa cheia de flores nas janelas (exceto naquela que pertencia a seu escritório), detalhes em cores vivas aqui e ali, as luzes cálidas de velas escapando pelas vidraças. Simplesmente voltar para lá depois de um dia de trabalho. Um trabalho normal, estável e bem-remunerado no Ministério da Magia. Voltar para Lily.

Mas ele havia dado duro para conseguir aquilo. Naquele dia Severus Snape podia dizer, com noventa e nove por cento de certeza, que havia chegado lá. Suspirou. Abriu a porta. Música no andar de cima lhe indicou o caminho. Ela estava de costas para a porta quando ele entrou, e não havia ouvido seus passos, de forma que ele teve um minuto ou dois para apenas observá-la com calma, sentir seu coração explodir e pensar outra vez: por que era tão difícil? Estava mesmo acontecendo. Já deveria ter se acostumado à idéia. Então ela sentiu que estava sendo observada e se virou, sorriu e o beijou - os beijos agora não eram i _sempre /i _ tão ardentes quanto no começo, mas a cumplicidade adquirida depois de anos de convivência mais que compensava. Ela apoiou a cabeça em seu peito por um instante e ele afagou seus cabelos, estavam molhados nas extremidades, ela havia acabado de sair do banho e todo seu corpo contra o dele ainda estava agradavelmente morno.

"Ah!", ela ergueu a cabeça de repente, lembrando-se de qualquer coisa. "Ficou sabendo, Sev? Acabei de ouvir no rádio", ele franziu a testa e perguntou o que era. "Encontraram ela morta. Sibila Trelawney."

Trelawney fora quem havia feito a profecia que tinha dado início a tudo. Desapareceu logo após o fim da guerra...

"... e aparece de novo, apenas pra morrer. Suicídio. Tinha um frasco vazio de pílulas para dormir ao lado da cama", Lily informou, enquanto um arrepio sacudia seus ombros. "Pobre louca."

"Uhum", Severus murmurou apenas, abraçando-a novamente. Mas ela estava meio inquieta naquele dia em especial e escapuliu dos braços dele.

"Simplesmente não agüento mais, preciso voltar a trabalhar logo, Sev."

Um pequeno sorriso curvou para cima os cantos da boca dele.

"Posso apostar que sim", Severus disse, sentando-se no sofá junto à janela.

Com o fim da guerra, Lily havia se tornado, como não podia deixar de ser, auror. Ele sabia o porquê, sabia que tinha a ver com as mortes do primeiro marido e do garoto, e aceitava aquilo. Ele suspirava e pensava que tudo bem. Ela era uma excelente auror, e aquilo lhe dava um certo orgulho. Uma pequena questão de saúde, no entanto, a mantivera em casa nas últimas semanas. Uma pequena questão que logo se pôs a chorar. 

"Aah não, bebê", ela disse, aproximando-se do berço. "A mamãe não quis dizer que não gosta de estar aqui com você", ela curvou-se sobre o berço e retirou de lá uma figura embrulhada em uma manta verde-água. A pequena Morgana. 

Severus, particularmente, nunca tinha sido muito inclinado à idéia de ter filhos. Mas não hesitou por um instante sequer quando ela disse que andava pensando seriamente em tentar um segundo (até porque seria, de certa forma secreta, restituir o que ele havia lhe tirado).

Ela abriu o roupão e começou a alimentar a filha. Severus se acomodou melhor, esticando as pernas e prendendo o olhar nela, de forma que não perdesse um único detalhe que fosse. Não pôde evitar sorrir. Estava tão, mas tão linda. Feliz. Simplesmente dava para ver a felicidade irradiando dela. Os cabelos vermelhos escorriam pelos ombros e caíam por cima dos seios nus, agora maiores e mais cheios. Mas ele não sentiu a menor vontade de levá-la para a cama naquele instante. Apenas um amor calmo e definitivo.

Lily, por fim, terminou de amamentar a criança e, o tempo todo conversando com ela, trouxe-a até o pai. Ele esticou um dedo e acariciou suavemente a bochecha muito pequena. Ela era toda tão pequena, as mãozinhas, a boca rosada... mas havia alguma coisa de muito decidida e intensa nela, talvez os cabelos, tão poucos e já tão negros como os dele. Lily colocou-a no berço, cantarolando a canção que tocava no rádio, alguma coisa que o locutor anunciou como sendo o último sucesso da banda i _The Gargoyles /i _. Ele esticou um braço, convidando-a a se sentar ali com ele. Ela se aproximou, sentou-se, acomodou a cabeça no ombro dele, e ele passou um braço em volta da cintura dela. Sob protestos, desligou o rádio. Então, ficaram apenas ali, em silêncio, ouvindo os grilos na noite fresca de primavera. 

"Sabe", ela começou, depois de um longo tempo. "Houve uma época em que... jamais achei que fosse me sentir assim tão... viva outra vez. Tão feliz."

"Mesmo?", ele perguntou, suavemente.

"Mesmo. E é... é tudo por sua causa, Sev. Você sabe disso? Tem consciência de tudo o que fez? Voltei a ser o que sempre fui."

Ele suspirou. Frequentemente se perguntava como ela se sentia, afinal, em relação a tudo. Nunca ousara perguntar. Ela parecia muito bem, era verdade, mas temia possíveis comparações e, principalmente, ficar em segundo lugar. Um medo infundado, ele suspirou, os cantos da boca se curvando para cima. _Voltei a ser o que sempre fui_. Havia valido a pena. Ao contrário do que o velho tinha dito, muito do que fizera tinha sido, sim, por ela. Ele a libertou quando ela pediu. Tentou salvar o filho e o marido, fazendo o que lhe havia sido possível. Não conseguiu. Agora, era outro marido, e lhe dera outro filho.

As mortes? Não havia sido nada. Não havia _sentido_ nada, para ser sincero. Nem a mínima dose de remorsou ou culpa. Havia apenas eliminado três pequenos obstáculos. Para um bem maior. Por ela e por ele. Pelo que tinham ali naquele exato instante: ela estava feliz outra vez. Ele estava feliz, finalmente. Tinham toda uma vida perfeita e uma bela família.

Pela primeira vez, conseguiu encará-la nos olhos quando pensava sobre os últimos anos.

Tudo, absolutamente, havia valido a pena.

Por que deveria se sentir culpado?

Todo mundo cometia erros.

---

agoooooora sim fiquei satisfeita )

o outro final é bom. mas eu queria algo à altura da loucura e obsessão do snape.

espero que gostem, tanto quanto eu )

(e eu amei cada um dos comentários, MUITO obrigada )


End file.
